The Butterfly Effect
by wipe-your-tears
Summary: Rewrite of Blue Moon! Originally called Another Turn! What would happen if Chelsea made one small change how would it change everything? Rated T for language! VXCXD R&R Please! Thank you :D
1. The story

**Hiya! This is the rewrite to Blue Moon! YAYYY! Celebrate with me people!**

**Random people : Yay! *quite scared***

**Okay so heres whats happening...**

**It's going to be from the point where Chelsea sees Denny having an affair. But it'll be slightly diffrent. You see instead of it being early next morning it'll be that night when there *cough* having sex *cough*. So she catches them in the act and well... you'll see from there... **

**I hope you enjoy. I would like to thank Naty17 for this as for parting in making this. Not writing it unfortunetly but by ginving me the idea and insperation to write it. Thank you so much Naty :) Dunno what I'd do without ya!**

**So I'm gonna put up a litlle reminder of what happened so you don't need to go back to Blue Moon if you've forgot...**

* * *

><p><span>Dennys P.O.V<span>

When I made it back to the farmhouse I stormed in slamming the door behind me and waking Chelsea up.

"Chelsea Rose Chapton! There is something your not telling me and I demand to know what it is right now!" I shouted. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed giving me a confused look.

"Denny, first what the FUCK its 8:30 and you've just came in! Second don't EVER use my full name! And third what the HELL there is NOTHING I haven't told you!" She screamed back.

"Well I was at the diner and Lanna and I were talking and I asked if you could see us having children together and she said she couldn't tell me!" I calmed a bit down but my voice was still sharp.

"And you think I'm keeping something from you?" She said her arms folded across her chest.

"No, I KNOW your keeping something from me!" I said. She shook her head.

"Look Denny just think how stupid your making this" she sighed "I'm going back to bed" She climbed back into bed and sat up looking at me straight, "Are you joining me then?" She asked. I looked at her. I needed to calm down.

"No I'm staying at Lannas tonight" I declared before walking out.

* * *

><p>I walked back to the diner to find Lanna had left so I walked down to her house. When I reached it I balled my fist and tapped on the door twice. When Lanna opened the door she was wearing a short teal green silky nightgown and a pink silky dressing gown on top. Which I have to admit turned me on.<p>

"Yes" She asked her cheeks bright pink.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight? Chelsea and I just had a huge fight." I said.

"Of course, what happened?" She asked as I walked in. I'd never been into Lannas house before. On the walls hung photos and pictures of Lanna and her fans. In the main room was a pink bed, a table, the usual essential's and in the corner were three fishing rods.

When I sat down at the table I explained what happened between Chelsea and I and the full way through Lanna listened very carefully. When I was done she sat silent awhile.

"Denny, I'm sorry for what happened. And I know your worried but don't you trust Chelsea?" She asked.

I looked at her confused well of course I did. I nodded.

"So why are you so worried?" She asked. That was a good point why was I so concerned if I trusted her? Lanna was right.

I sighed but nodded "Your right Lanna, I don't know why I'm getting so wound up. But do you mind if I still stay here? I might need to let Chelsea cool off too!" Lanna nodded and smiled.

"Why don't you go and clean yourself up and we can stay up and talk for awhile?" she suggested. I nodded and smiled gratefully. I made my way into the bathroom, figuring that it was through the only door in the rest of her house. i shut the door and began to undress myself.

I took off my black vest and untied my purple jumper. I looked at my half naked self, I guess you could say I was well muscled but that was from fishing everyday. I wondered if this would make Lana feel uncomfortable but I continued anyway and washed my face before joining Lanna back in the main room.

When I sat down I saw Lanna's cheeks flush a light shade of pink. "What?" I asked. Looking at her cheeks. She shook her head looking away.

"It's just I've never seen you shirtless" She admitted.

"Oh sorry do you mind? I could always put my shirt back on." I said a bit embarresed now. I guess it may of been a wrong move to keep my shirt off.

"No it's alright" She paused "Erm...so where do you want to sleep? You could sleep in my bed if you want"

"Nah It's okay I'll sleep on the floor" I'd feel rude if I took the bed. Plus I slept on the floor for years. She just nodded, lost in thought.

"Hey can I have a look at your fishing rods?" I asked standing up.

"Sure, sure" Lanna got up with me and we walked over to the corner of the room. I gazed at them they were some good fishing rods. They must of been expensive. they looked alot more expensive than mine, but the one i used was my special fishing rod, so i didn't mind. I don't know how long me and Lanna stood there but it was so comfortable.

"It's a amazing collection" I said softly. She looked at me with her soft hazel eyes.

"Thanks" She half whispered. I don't know what it was but I got the urge to put my arm around her waist, so I did. She shuffled closer to me so the side of her head was against my chest. She wrapped her arm around my waist and we stood together for a while looking at the display.

but I wasn't even looking at it anymore I was more concentrating on the fact Lanna was standing beside me so close and I had the biggest urge to lean down and bring her lips to mine. "Denny, I know your married so I know this maybe uncomfortable for you, I think-" but I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers.

Before I knew it though, I was so carried away. I was tugging at her nightgown and she was tugging at my pants. But all the way through this i never even thought about her never even thought about my wife, Chelsea.

* * *

><p><strong>So on the next chapter I'm gonna continue it from there :) <strong>

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	2. Vaughn

**So this is the frst chapter. Unless you count last chapter as one.**

**I'm putting Mischevious on hold while I write this. And if you haven't read it please do! :D **

**LynAnn1996: Hehe. You may be quite suprised this time :)**

**Naty17: I no everyone loves Vaughn :D**

**Just so you know the chapters may be very short! You have been warned!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Vaughn<span>

I lay in bed I felt bad. I should go and speak to him.

Nah, I'll do it the moning. I turn over in my bed to fall asleep. I don't. After a minute or two I give up climb out of bed.

I shrug on my coat and boots and open the door, the winter night air nips at me even under my coat. I shiver and make my way down the path. Snow is all over the ground and it crunches softly with every step I take.

I walk past Pierre's house and I no I'm almost there.

I raise my fist to knock at the door but I pause. Mabey there asleep. I'll check. I walk round to the side of the house and peek through the window. And what I see is not what I expected neither did it please me.

They were both on Lanna's bed, butt-naked. Denny was ontop of Lanna and she was screaming his name. I was in shock. How could he do this to me? I couldn't take it. I close my eyes and clench my jaw. I stand up and run, as fast as I can. Running for my bed, but I can't hold it any longer and I start to cry by the time I'm at Regsis.

I slow down running but I keep moving tears are runnng down my cheeks. I stop when I reach the entrence of the West Town and I sit down by the rocks that seperate the two sides of the town.

I slid down the rock till I hit the floor, I put my head in my hands and sob. I sob quietly but apprently not quietly enough.

"Chelsea?" A voice asks. I no that voice from anywhere. I raise my head and wipe my eyes.

"Yeah?" I say quietly.

"Are you okay?" He asks softly. I nod.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He just shrugs. He sits next to me.

"If you.. if you want. Y-you can t-tell me." He was so nervous I would of laughed but I was to sad to laugh.

"Thank you" I said simply.

We sat there awhile. He looks at the stars while I let the tears silently roll down my cheeks. I let out a long sigh. He looks at me.

"Denny." I finally say. He looks at me confused.

"H-he, he cheated on m-me." More tears run down my face. How many do I have? He nods but sits quietly.

"Are you alright?" He asks again.

"I feel better after tellng you." He smiles slightly. And it's the truth I do feel better after telling him. I put my arms around him and squeeze tight. He puts hs arms around me. We sit there awhile.

He smells of hay. But I like it. I like hay. But I guess thats because I work on a farm.

I look up at his face and stare into his violet eyes. He stares back at me. We edge closer and finally our lips meet. I pull him closer to me gripping the back of his neck. After a moment or two he pulls away.

"Chelsea..." He gives me a sad look. "We can't do this, your married." I shrug and try to kiss him again. But he dosen't move

"So?" I whisper. "He cheated on me" He shakes his head.

"Chels. I can't do this."

"But he's with Lanna there on her bed, having sex!"

"Chels. I'm sorry I really am. But please not like this." But I need to get back at him.

"Please?" He shakes his head.

"One night. No strings attached." He thinks for a minute but then shakes his head.

"Chelsea, NO!" He says. I look at him with pleading eyes.

"Please. I'm begging you." I put my hands together.

"What if he finds out?" He asks.

"It's not like were going to tell anyone. You won't will you?" He shakes his head "So there you go. C'mon please!"

He rolls his eyes. "It's not the fact that we won't tell anyone it's the fact I would be taking advantage of you!" I cross my arms.

"You wouldn't" I insist.

"How?"

"'Cause i asked for it." He rolls his eyes again. "I won't speak to you ever again!" He looks at me.

"Yeah you will." I don't say anything. "Chels?... Chels?... Chelsea?... Hello?...Chelsea for fuck sake say somethng!" But i still say nothing.

"Fine. I can live without you." he says standing up. I rise aswell. I give him a tormenting stare. "what? What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?" But i just keep looking at him.

He starts to walk away. I follow.

"Chelsea, leave me alone." He says. But i don't. I follow him all the way to the beach and then up to the inn and then to my house. He opens the door and steps inside. I follow him in. He sits on my couch and looks around.

"Nice place" He comments. I turn and lock the door. "What? Why'd you do that?" Vaughn asks. I sit down at the table. We sit in silence.

We sit there for awhile. Vaughn groans. "Fine. Whatever. I'll do it as long as you don't ignore me keep me trapped in this house. And if you tell anyone I will rip your head off." I smile.

"Woow" I stand up and walk over to Vaughn. He stands up too.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close, our lips meet. He pulls me up and I wrap my legs around his hips. I knock off his hat and lace my fingers through his silver hair. He takes off his vest and I take off my bandanna. I unbotton his shirt and chuck it to the other side of the room. I look at his bare chest. I blush slightly but keep going. We make our way over to the bed.

I lie on the bed as he hovers over me he kisses my jaw and down my neck he stops at the brim of my T-Shirt. I sit up and bring it up and over my head. He glances over my top-less body. He puts one hand round my back to unhook my bra. I move my hands down his chest untill they reach his trousers. I fiddle wth the button trying to get it undone. When I finally get it undone I start to slide off his jeans...

* * *

><p>Light streams through my window. Wow weird dream. I turn to expect to see Denny next to me but i don't. He really did cheat on me? Did I really... with Vaughn? it's Thursday I need to see him. I jump out of bed and run down to Mirabelles.<p>

I burst through the door "Hi is Vaughn here?" I ask. Mirabelle shakes her head.

"I think he went to the meadow." I nod and run towards the east town. As I make it to Pierre's I look over at Lannas house. He door opens and i see Denny leave. Lanna's standing behind him.

He turns to her and says good bye. He leans in and kisses her on the lips. He put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck. They stumble a bit and Denny trips over Lannas dressing-gown's belt. They fall to the floor their lips still press together. I would of laughed. But it was too much.

Denny said Goodbye to Lanna once again and left. i hid behind Pierres house whle he walked past, whistling. Once he was out of sight I ran for the meadow. I look around frantically until I see hs sitting casualy under a tree.

"Vaughn!" I call. He looks up and smiles an uneasy smile.

"Hi" He grumbles.

"Erm... I have to ask you something." Pink crosses his cheeks.

"Um.. sure." He says trying to avoid my eye contact.

"Did we... er, y'know last night?" i asks. I feet heat rush to my cheeks.

"What?"

"Y'know have er..." I trail off too embaressed to say. His eyes widen relizing what i mean.

"I thought you wouldn't metion it ever!" He whispers sharply. I nod.

"Sorry I just thought it was a dream." A smirk plays on his lips. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. "i'll be going" i say and walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go the first official chapter. <strong>

**Shorter than my usual but they all will be. **

**Thanks R&R please!**

**Wipe-your-tears xx**


	3. Woozy Feeling

**Hi hasn't it been awhile? Oh well. Too bad for you :/ i am sorry though. **

**Yep tried present tence don't like it. So I'll be writing in past :D**

**Heart-of-a-vampire: Sorry it's been so long.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Woozy Feeling<span>

I walked back to my farm head held low full of guilt. What was I thinking?

I spent all day in my barns looking after my animals over and over again but no matter I tried all I felt was guilt. I kept telling myself it was his own fault he shouldn't of left. But of course that didn't help that made it worse just thinking about what happened and what I had done.

I didn't know what time it was when I got back but I know it was dark and since it's winter it's dark pretty early. But Denny was in the house and cooking dinner.

"Hi" I said when I had walked in.

He looked up from his cooking and towards me. He gave me a small smile. I sat at the dinner table to wait for him to finish.

Denny placed two plates down and sat opposite to me. We sat in silence and ate our fish.

"Good day?" Denny asked. I shrugged.

"Usual" I mumbled.

It fell into silence again.

"How about you?" I asked.

"Alright." He said looking at his food.

I bet it was.

"I'm sorry I left last night. I just, well really do want you to have my children." He looked at me his eyes soft brown. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

I looked down. "Yeah I'm sorry too" I glanced up to see his face light up.

"So you will?" He asked.

"Wha- Oh I never said that but proably." His smile turned into a grin.

He ran around the table and pulled my into a tight hug.

We both finished our meals and settled into bed.

"Oh this bed feels diffrent." Denny said settling himself in. I stiffened. "But I guess that's because I didn't sleep here last night." I let out a small sigh.

Stop being so paranoied!

* * *

><p><strong>*2 WEEKS LATER!*<strong>

* * *

><p>I wiped the sweat off my head as I finished off brushing my cows. I'd done for the day but man was it hard. It was never this hard less than two weeks ago. I grow tierd so easily but I have no idea why.<p>

even for the past few mornings I've been sick. Which is starting to creep me out. i haven't told Denny as it would only worry him and he would send me to the doctors. So I've decided to walk down to Chen's store to buy a test.

i walked into the shop and went straight over to the shelves. I looked around for a while before seenig them right there on the second shelf. The tests.

The pregnancy tests. I picked one up and read the back. Chen wasn't behind the counter so I left the money on the counter and ran out the shop. I put the test in my pocket and ran to my house.

i ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I sat down on the edge of the bath and got out the test from my pocket i opened the box and took out the test I tapped it on the palm of my hand before putting it on the sink and reading the instructions.

I followed the instructions carefully and then waited two minutes for the results. The two minutes seemed like an eternity. I had to make myself a cup of tea to distract me. When I had made my cup of tea I sat down infront of the test.

It was turned over so I could not see it but just looking at it made my tummy turn. I turned it over but closed my eyes I took a deep breath and took a look at the test. My heart stopped and my head spun.

Why?

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! Was it worth it? Proably not but i rekon the next chapter will be up soon, and I'm not just saying it! I think it may be up by Friday.<strong>

**R&R Please!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	4. Results!

**And I know theres been a bit of confusion but mght aswell say it yep this is a re-write sorry I puta sequel, but y'know. Sorry anyway! The new summery should be better than the other. Enjoy!**

**The last chapter was more of a filler, in a way. But what will it say? Can you guess? **

**I bet you can..**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Telling<span>

Test result:

Pregnant: Yes.

How far along?: 1-2 Weeks.

My personal question:

When did I last have sex?: 2 Weeks ago

With who?: Vaughn

Farther?: Vaughn.

Conclusion:

Shit.

* * *

><p>I must of sat on the seat for hours just staring at the test I couldn't belive it. My first child with Vaughn, a man I didn't even love. He was meant to be one of my good friends not my lover.<p>

How could I break it to Denny?

Do I have to?

Should I say it's his?

i couldn't do this I put my head in my hands and weeped. After a few more hours of weeping I pulled myself together. I was gonna do this I had to be strong. I stood up, I put the test in a box, I'd need it later, and I walked over to the kitchen and I started to prepare mine and Dennys meal.

I was anxious for Denny to arrive but I told myself I was being silly I just wouldn't tell him. The door clicked and I spun around as Denny walked in.

"Mmmm... Smells good" He had a stupid grin on his face as he said this. I nodded and got back to cooking. I heard him take off his shoes and coat and put his fishing pole by the door. I heard him walk quietly up behind me but I didn't move and kep concentrating.

I felt two arms slither round my waist and he squeezed me gently. He rested his chin on my sholder and held me for awhile.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Fine" I said. "How was yours?" I asked, not really intrested.

"Long" He let go of me and walked over to the table to sit down. The fish was almost completly cooked so I got out two plates and two sets of cutlery before placing a fish on each plate.

I took ove the plates and so salt for Denny. I placed down the plates for us and I sat opposite. The fish smelt good and I relized that I hadn't had anything since this morning.

"Hey y'know it's the starry night festival tonight?" Denny piped up. I looked at him in confusion, really? I stood up and went to my calender.

"24th" I mumbled. How could i have forgot? "Hm.. I guess your right."

"Do you wanna go see the stars? It'll be your first time." He grinned as we both knew what we done last year..

Thinking about last year reminded me of my small problem. I had to get this out of the way now.

"Well..." I walked closer. "I was thinking we could do the same as last year..." I trailed of his grin grew wider.

"Really?" He mused.

"Denny?" I said as sweetly as I could.

"Yes Chels?"

I stopped.

Did I really want this? No

But I had to this..

"Denny, I wanna h-have a-a... baby with.. you" That was the hardest sentence I had ever had to say.

His face lit up. "Really?"

I nodded slowly. He stood up and swung me round kissing me over and over again.

"I love you Chels" He said into my ear.

"You too"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha. So she has a solution. But will it be good enough?<strong>

**Wipe-your-tears xx**

**P.S I know these chapters were really short! And I have warned you. I didn't think they'd be this short but apparnetly so.. I'm not sure if they'll get longer but I don't think shoter. And I'm sure this is longer than the last.**


	5. Get Out!

**Hello Chapter 5 is up! And you oviously know this 'cause your about to read it hahaha... **

**Random person: Your not funny!**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Anyway...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Get out<span>

Two weeks on and I'm starting to grow a little bump. It's not too big but it's starting to get noticable so me and Denny are telling the island our 'wonderful' news. I do think it's a blessed event but not if he/she comes out with purple eyes and silver hair!

The good news is that Denny dosen't relize that I shouldn't have a big of a bump as this two weeks on but he dosen't know about this stuff so I guess it dosen't bother me.

Denny now helps me with the farm as I get tierd easily and to be honest if he didn't help I would collapse by the end. I just hope I get my strength back when I get this baby out of me.

* * *

><p>"Chels! You ready?" Denny asked me as I finished watering my last crop square.<p>

"Yep" I said as happily as possible.

"Okay then lets go!" I put my arm through his and let him guide me to the first house, Taros.

* * *

><p>It took awhile as people move around the island alot! Taro, Felicia, Elliot and Natalie were glad and gave me their best wishes. But I also got a warning off Taro that it wouldn't be easy. Which frightened me, thanks Taro.<p>

Chen was happy and Charlie didn't understand how it worked. Chen told him that he would explain it to him when he was bigger. Which was quite funny.

Gannon and Eliza were happy too. Eliza said that she would like to be there on the night of the birth so she could see the birth fairy. Which confused me I've never heard of the birth fairy.

We went round the rest of the island telling the news and everyone gave their best wishes. I was very greatful. Lanna didn't look too pleased but then she dosen't know the full story.

We left Mirabelle, Julia and Vaughn for last since Julia was my best friend and I wanted to spend time with her aswell.

When we walked in they were all sat around the kitchen table having their lunch.

"Oh sorry!" I apologized "Should we come back later?"

Mirabelle finished her mouthfull and shook her head "Don't be stupid sit down have a bite if you want. There's pleanty."

I walked over to the pot on the counter. It was a big pot of pasta. My favorite. I got a bowl and got myself 2 spoonfuls. I sat down and started eating. Eventhough they had all started eating before me I finished my bowl a good 5 minutes before them.

Denny decided that he didn't want any food and stood by me. We didn't much as I was too busy and Denny was.. well... I dunno really I was too busy eating. After the meal I helped clean up and asked them to sit at the table again.

"What's this about honey?" Mirabelle said softly.

I took a deep breath. "I'm... p-p..reg" Why was this so hard. I've already said it about 10 times today.

"Your what?" Mirabelle asked.

"Pregnant" I squeaked out. Their eyes grew wide. Mirabelles sofened and she jumped up to give my a motherly hug. Julia squealed with excitment and sqeazed me so hard I could bearly breathe.

" Omg! Omg! Omg! I can't belive it! We have to have a baby shower!"

"A what..?"

"Oh we have them at home! It's just a party to celebrate the pregnancy!" She had excitment all over her face.

*Bang*

I looked over to see the back door close. I glaced over to where Vaughn origanally was and sighed.

"I know you don't like parties but will be FUN! Plus it'll be girl ONLY! Yes thats right Denny your not coming" She poked him in the chest and laughed.

He laughed nervously and scrached his head. " I better go, I have to do my daily fishing trip" HE kissed my quickly and headed for the door.

"Whats his problem?" Julia asked.

"No idea." I turned to Julia "Can I speak to Vaughn?"

She nodded and pointed to the back door. I gave her another hug and went through. I looked at the four doors. I knew which one was Julia's and which one was the bathroom so it was 50/50. I opened the first door and took a peak the walls were pink and fluorescent. Nope wrong one.

I slowly walked to the other door and knocked three times.

"Come in" A low voice said.

I opened the door slowly and peeked around the door. Vaughn was lying on a single bed at the back of his room. The bedroom was very empty, with white walls and white carpet, a desk with papers and two pens on and at the back of his room a single bed and a bedside table with a picture of him, Julia and Mirabelle.

"Hi, can I talk to you?" I asked slowly

"Er.. sure." I closed the door behind me and walked over to the bed. He looked at me with some worry in his eyes.

"I have to confess something to you." I swollowed and closed my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Y'know how i'm well... pregnant" He nodded slowly."It's er... it's n -n-not D-Dennys..." I trailed off a tear rolled down my cheek.

Vaughns eyes widened. "I don't wanna know" He said slowly.

"Vaughn..." I said quietly.

I glared at me. "Get out" He said simply.

"B-But" I stuttered.

"I said. Get. Out" He stood up and I backed away towards the door.

"Vaughn, please just listen..."

"No" He opened the door and wathced me back out.

"It's yours" I said quietly. I heard him sigh before closing the door on my face.

I ran home, just knowing I was about to cry. I did. I cried all night. When Denny came in he asked me what was wrong but I told him it was horemones and there was nothing to be worried about.

* * *

><p>That was last season now and I'm due to give birth in less than a season. As the day gets closer I get more nervous. What if the baby turns out with silver hair and purple eyes? How can I explain myself?<p>

What have I done?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as possible!<strong>

**R&R as always please!**

**wipe-your-tears xxx**


	6. Neal

**Hello again :D. This is chapter 6 guys how do you feel? I feel pretty good.**

**What did you think of last chapter? Now I'm not sure of the chapter name might change it what do you think?**

**Naty17: Thanks for pointing that out :P. i have changed it.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Neal<span>

"DENNNY!" I screamed. I was lying in my bed we knew I was close to birth but Denny had to go and see to the farm. Just as my water broke. Great. "DE-NNNY!" I screamed again. He came running through the door.

"What? Whats happening?"

"My water just broke thats whats happening!"

"What? Oh god! Erm.. I'll run down to Mirabelles to phone Dr. Trent then me and Vaughn can carry you down to Mirabelles." I ran towards the door. "Oh and keep breathing!" He slamed the door.

Take deep breaths Chelsea. Keep breathing. "Oh fuck". Did this baby know how much it hurt?

I was on my bed a few good minutes before Denny and Vaughn came back for me. Vaughn and I haden't talked at all since he chucked me out of his room. But then I really didn't want to talk to him, there was nothing to be said.

They picked me up so they held either side of me while had one arm wrapped around one f their necks. I wouldn't be suprised if I had burst one of their ear drums as I was screaming full way down at the top of my voice. Neither of them said anything though.

Denny and Vaughn took me through to Mirabelles bedrom and placed me on her bed. Julia and Mirabelle were already there as was Taro, Elliot, Natalie and Felicia. Luckily Mirabelle had called Dr. Trent last week just in case this would happen.

Dr. Trent came through the door a few minutes later and told everyone to leave the room except from Mirabelle.

"Okay Chelsea you're ready to give birth so what I want you to do is to push really hard, okay?"

I nodded and held my breath.

There are no words that can describe what happened next. All I can say it was very painful and very tiering. And I screamed ALOT!

"Congratulations Chelsea it's a baby boy!" I smiled to myself.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Are you sure? Are you strong enough?" I nodded and held out my arms. Mirabelle gave me him and helped me hold him. I examined him closley. He didn't have enough hair to see what colour is was and his eyes were closed.

Dr. Trent left the room to tell everyone the news. Denny, Julia and Taro came in first to see him. All the way through the day people were coming and going to see the new baby. Denny, Mirabelle and Julia stayed by my side the full day. And by the end only two people didn't visit, Lanna and Vaughn.

Denny and I returned home that night and put our baby boy in his crib. I looked over mine and Vaughns child my heart twisted. He would never know his real dad.

"Whats the matter honey?" Denny asked me softly.

"Nothing, we just don't have a name for him yet."

"Oh well I'm no good with this so why don't you name him?"

"Erm.. I'm too tierd now I'll do it tomorrow."

"Okay. But you can tae your time theres loads of time." He kissed me on my forehead. I got into my pajamas and went straight to sleep that night.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning I knew what his name would be. I was extremly happy with the name. I don't know how it came to me.<p>

"Chelsea?" I heard Denny ask from the bed. I spun around and smiled.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Getting dressed to go and see to my farm." He sat up in bed.

"Did Mirabelle not tell you? She, Julia and Vaughn are taking care of the farm for the week. Just so you get some time to recover." What? Mirabelle didn't tell me this. I shoved my T-shirt, shorts and boots on and ran outside.

"Chelsea?" I heard Julia say from the feilds. I smiled and walked over to her. "What are you doing? Why aren't you in bed recovering?"

"I came out to do my farm work. I'm fine." Julia shook her head.

"Chelsea you're too much of a hard worker. You'll over work yourself especially with the new baby. Oh by the way does he have a name yet?"

"Yeah, were gonna call him Neal." I said proudly. That name just seemed so right.

"Oh thats great." She wiped some sweat of her forehead. " I have no idea how you handle all this in one day and take care of animals. I guess that shows how unfit I am." She patted her belly.

"Your not unfit Julia. You just get used to it. And I have been doing it for 2 years now." She shrugged and continued with her work. "I'm gonna check on my animals I'll see you soon." I waved goodbye and headed up to the barn and coop.

Mirabelle was inside the coop feeding the chickens. But I decided to go to the barn before she noticed and sent me straight back to bed.

Inside the barn was Vaughn. He was petting my favorite cow Jill. I walked in and watched him pet, brush and milk her. She seemed so calm around him. Mabey she knew that he loved animals.

"Hi" I said. Vaughn jumped and turned to look at me.

"Hi" He grumbled.

"I er.. just want to tell you that the babys name is gonna be, Neal." I said he dropped the milker and turned towards me his eyes narrowed.

"How do you know my farthers name?" He growled.

" I what...? I didn't. I just.. I er.. I just thought of it and I instantly liked it." I said defending my choice.

"You are NOT calling that baby after my farther!" He yelled. I folded my arms and stood my ground.

"Yes I am! His name is Neal and that is final!" I yelled back.

"You are not naming our baby Neal! Not even when..." He trailed off and looked down using his hat to cover his eyes.

"Vaughn?" I asked softly. But he didn't say anything.

"Chelsea?" I heard a voice say from behind me. i turned to see Mirabelle standing there her eyes hurt and full of pain.

"M-mirabelle?" I said.

"Is it true?" She asked.

"I-Is wh-what t-true?"

"Is Vaughn really the farther?" She asked quietly. Tears welled in my eyes. I bit my lips and looked down. I let the tears fall and i sat on the ground of the barn. "Chelsea?" She asked again.

I nodded. More tears fell.

"Does Denny know?" She asked? I shook my head and kept my head down.

"You won't tell him will you?" I asked quietly.

"No. But I do think that would be the best thing to do." I couldn't do that. Not to Denny.

"I c-ca-an't" More tears fell to the floor

"Vaughn, we should leave." Mirabelle said.

And without another word they both left.

* * *

><p><strong>:O Mirabelle knows? What will hapen next guys? Are you on the edge? <strong>

**Thanks for the reviwes but please keep reviewing! :D**

**Oh and Nothing is officially on HOLD! Yep. I can't be bothered with it. I may go back to it may not depends. **

**wipe-your-tears xxx**


	7. Mirabelle

**Could you belive that Mirabelle found out? I didn't even think of it until half way through the chapter I had something else planned but I can't remember what it was now... hm never mind. This chapter is more of a filler of how Mirabelle copes with this amzing news she could share with the world...**

**Oh and thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Mirabelle<span>

"You are NOT calling that baby after my farther!" I heard Vaughn yell from the barn. I finished feeding the chickens quickley and hurried over to see what was happening.

"Yes I am! His name is Neal and that is final!" Chelsea yelled back. Why was Vaughn being so over protective it was a lovley name!

"You are not naming our baby Neal! Not even when..." He trailed off and looked down using his hat to cover his eyes. His baby? But..

"Vaughn?" Chelsea asked softly. But he didn't say anything. I couldn't belive it I had to say something.

"Chelsea?" I asked slowly. She turned to face me standing there. I could feel the pain in my eyes.

"M-mirabelle?" She said.

"Is it true?" I asked.

"I-Is wh-what t-true?"

"Is Vaughn really the farther?" I asked quietly. This couldn't be true. Tears welled in her eyes. She bit my lips and looked down.

"Chelsea?" I asked again.

She nodded. Tears were falling on the ground.

"Does Denny know?" I asked. She shook her head keeping it down.

"You won't tell him will you?" Chelsea asked quietly.

I thought for a moment "No. But I do think that would be the best thing to do." It was the more she let it drag on the deeper she'd get and the worse it would get.

"I c-ca-an't" She stuttered. I sighed quietly to myself. I looked over to Vaughn. He was standing in shock.

"Vaughn, we should leave." I said. He nodded.

And without another word we both left. We both walked silently down the feild.

"Are you done Julia?" I asked she stopped working for a moment to look up.

"No not yet mum. I'll come back when I am though." I nodded and left her there. Vaughn and I got back to the shop without anything said between us. Vaughn tried to escape by going to his room but I stopped him.

"Vaughn?"

He turned slowly to look at me he had pain in his eyes.

"Vaughn? Can i speak to you?" He didn't say anything.

"O-okay..." We both sat down at the kitchen table it was quite for a moment before I spoke.

"Vaughn? What happened.?" He sighed. He explained the whole story to me and how Denny cheated and how it was a big mistake."Vaughn i don't now what you will have to do but all i know is that it's not going to end well." I sighed. He looked at the table.

" I know" He said misrebely.

"I'm going to the pond if you need me. Tell Julia her lunch is in the fridge." He nodded and I left. I walked down to the goddess pond to prey.

I got close to the pond and accidently knoked in a stone. There was a flash of green light and a woman with green hair appeared.

"Erm who are you?" I asked stunned.

"Mirabelle! Just the person I wanted to talk to!" This woman was crazy! "Oh by the way I'm the Harvest Goddess."

Wah! This was the Harvest Goddess. "Oh my word! It's a pleasure." i said kneeling down.

"Ugh. Let's cut the crap here Mirabelle, okay? Stand up." I stood up suprised. she is alot diffrent than what I expected."So Mirabelle whats trobling you?" She asked.

"you must know about Chelsea and Vaughn right?" She nodded.

"Well Mirabelle you see Chelsea did the wrong thing that night Denny cheated. She wasn't even meant to find out until the next morning! But she made the wrong turn. So she's destroyed my plans and now things aren't going so well. Like; Elliot hasn't proposed yet. Perrie still hasn't vroke up with Natalie, Mark isn't with Natalie. Perrie isn't with Sabrina. And Vaughn isn't with Chelsea. And I'm not Happy!"

Wow thats alot of information to take in, in one minute.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"Well we can't do anything but let it play out. i mean I've had to make some serious changes like the appearence of Neal. Which is fustrating just to help Chelsea! So I'm really pissed!" The Harvest Goddess crossed her arms.

"okay. Well I better leave..." I said. Was i going delusional?

"Oh yeah. Sorry to keep you. See ya!" And with that she disappeared. I looked around had anyone saw that? I quickly walked away. I crossed the bridge to find Felicia standing by Chens shop.

"Felicia!" I called. She turned and smiled.

"Oh hello Mirabelle! Good day?" She said cheerily.

"You'll never belive whats happened to me today..."

* * *

><p>"Oh wow" Was all she could say.<p>

We were both sitting in the cafe now having a cup of coffee each. I had just explained to her every detail of today.

"Well..?" I asked. I took a nervous sip from my cup.

"This is really big Mirabelle. We should say something."

"But what can we do? Promise me you won't say anything?" I looked hopeful. She sighed but nodded

"Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it! Short but do you like it? Was it a waste of time? I wanted to include the HG somehow though. in the next chapter we'll be skipping a while into the future...<strong>

**Thanks you R&R please!**

**wipe-your-tears xxx**


	8. You'd be Suprised

**Hi and I'm back been to the caravan that's why I haven't uploaded it till now. But yeah I'm really proud of this story it's getting quite good if I do say so myself. **

**But I have to say this was a hard chappie to write! I had it all written out for you but at last minuite changed my mind and rewrote it! So sorry it's later than I wanted. I even had the next chapter wrote out aswell!**

**Thanks for reviewing! I really appriciate it but for you who don't -_- you make me sad. But anyway...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: You'd be Suprised<span>

When Mirabelle and Vaughn left I stood there, tears still in my eyes. I couldn't belive it. Mirabelle knew. How long would it be before the whole island knew? And even worse Denny?

I put on a brave face I had to be strong for my new baby. I walked back to the farmhouse and climbed back into bed next to Denny. I curled up in a ball and squeezed my eyes shut. Denny put his arm round me.

"Chels? Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear. I squeezed my eyes tighter, till they hurt. But I had to escape this. It had to be a dream and when I wake up everything will be back to the way it was Denny and I happily married with no affairs involved.

"Chelsea?" Denny asked. I shook my head. "What is it baby?" I let out a whimper.

"I..." I had to tell him. There was no other way."I... I..." Chelsea this is your chance! Do it now get it all over with! Denny might forgive you! You could be happy. "I feel ill" What the hell was that? I feel ill. I hate myself sometimes.

"Do you want me to take care of..."

"Neal" I croaked out.

"Oh so you've named him?" He asked. I nodded. "What if I don't like that name?" He said. I sat up slowly and looked him in the eye.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

"Well what if I don't like the name Neal?" He snapped.

"But you said I could name him" He shrugged. "Well okay then what do you want to name him?" I snapped back.

He thought for a moment before saying "Ross" I wrinkled my nose. I didn't like the sound of that.

"No" I said. He glared.

"You can't make the decision yourself! We decide together!" He yelled.

"Denny I'm not having this argument with you. I only had the baby 24 hours ago." I rubbed my temples with my finger tips. I had to calm down.

"Yes you are having this argument with me!" I flopped down on the bed I closed my eyes. What had I done wrong? I asked myself this over and over again. "Look we are not naming or baby Neal. End of discussion."

I looked over to him from where I was lying and glared. "Yeah thats what you think" I muttered.

"Chelsea..." Denny warned. But I only glared he couldn't tell me what I should or should not call my baby. This was my baby anyway, not his!

I lay in bed for a bit longer not being able to fall back to sleep. I got up and walked over to Neals crib I looked over him sleeping soundly. I was suprised Denny hadn't woke him up.

There was knock at the door. I turned away from Neal and to the door. I opened it to find Julia and Vaughn. It looked like Julia had dragged Vaughn here by the way she held his arm and Vaughn had a sulk on his face.

"Hi Julia, whats up?" I asked casually.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Julia growled.

"Tell you what?" Oh god had she got Vaughn to tell her?

"I know something is going on. My mam was all angry when she was walking home with Vaughn and when I walked in to get lunch Vaughn was muttering himself and my mam had went to the Goddess Pond to 'pray'. So tell me what is going on or things aren't going to go down well."

Denny had also decided to join. He walked up behind me, shirtless, and put his arms around me casually "Whats up?" He asked. I saw Vaughn glare at Denny but I don't think anyone else noticed.

"Chelsea, Vaughn and my mam are keeping something from me. And I demaned to know! Now!" Julia declared. Vaughn and I glanced at eachother breifly.

"Okay... Hey, what do you think about the name Neal?" Denny asked. Vaughn glared more while Julia thought about it.

"Wasn't that your.. er.." Julia said looking at Vaughn.

"Dad's" Vaughn finished.

"Yeah your dad's name?" Julia asked. Vaughn nodded. Denny stepped around me to look me in the eye.

"And you knew this?" I felt very threatened at that moment and took a step back from him looking him in the eye. I shook my head not able to talk. He gripped my sholders and looked at me straight in the eye. It was very intimidating. "Chelsea you better not be lying.."

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Vaughn yelled. Denny turned around to glare at Vaughn.

"You stay out of this cowboy!" Denny yelled back.

"Your the one who's intimadating her!" Vaughn growled. Julia stood in shock suprised for Vaughns sudden defence for me. I looked at Vaughn who was shooting daggers at Denny.

"So when did you grow a heart? You've never been nice to anyone before! Chelsea's mine so lay off!" Denny snapped.

Vaughn growled. He balled his fists.

"Your just a dumb cowboy that dosen't know the meaning of love" Denny smirked. He had gone too far! And Vaughn thought the same. Vaughn stood up straight towering a good few inches over Denny. He glared down at him hate in his eyes. He raised a fist and smacked him in the jaw.

"Vaughn!" Julia and I screamed. Denny stumbled back from the blow, holding his jaw. Vaughn smirked turned on his heel and walked away. Denny went to grab Vaughn but I held him back

"Denny don't!" I screamed. He stopped to look at me.

"When were you on his side? I'm the one who's married to you!" He yelled. I grimced at his yell.

"I don't want anymore violence!" I yelled back. There was a cry from inside the house. Denny and I turned in the house to see Neal crying in his bed. "Now look what you did!"

"What I did? Your the one who screamed!" Denny snapped.

I turned to Julia "Sorry can we talk later?" Julia nodded and hurried off after Vaughn. I ran over to Neal and picked him up bouncing him up and down to get him to stop crying.

"What the hell was that!" I snapped at Denny. He looked at me from the edge of the bed while still rubbing his jaw.

"Me? I've just got punched if you haven't noticed!" He shouted.

"Shh! I'm trying to get Neal back to sleep here!" I whispered harshly. He stood up and strided over to me. He stood close to me so he towered over me.

"We are not naming this baby after that pricks dad!" He growled.

I gave him a glare "It's not after Vaughn's dad's name. I chose it because I liked it!" Denny returned my glare.

"Fine he can be called Neal, but Neal and you are _not _going anywhere near Vaughn.. ever!" He hissed.

"You can't control me." I hissed back.

"Thats true. But I can keep Neal away from him."

"It's a small island Denny he's bound to meet him someday. Mabey he'll meet his kids." A pang went through my stomach when I said Vaughn's kids but I couldn't understand why. Vaughn had his own life I had interfeared enough!

"That jerk will never have kids!" Denny muttered.

You'd be suprised. I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Finished! I would just like to say that I know Denny is very OOC but it just fits the story line and the reason he acts like a ass-hole is because of the fighting with Chelsea so he takes it out on Vaughn. Poor Vaughn! Sorry if you love Denny and I've made him look really bad but it's just part of the story! Sorry!<strong>

**Thank you for your reviews! They mean alot :3**

**Please, please, please review! I would love to hear from you!**

**Thanks!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	9. Purple Eyes

**Are you ready for another chapter for Another Turn? I know I am! I quite like this myself but how can Chelsea tell Denny? This is what I need ideas on!**

**Penny ToughGirl: I know right? How can Vaughn like Chelsea? It just blows my mind. Haha. I don't know when Chelseas gonna tell Denny. I don't know how to put it so it may be awhile. Or it may be soon. But to be honest I think it'll be more sooner than later 'cause I am dying myself to break the news to Denny!**

**I think I should say than you to; Naty17, LynAnn1996, Heart-of-a-Vampire and Fanfiction Ninja. For reviewing on all of the chapters and stuff! Yay!**

**Thank you for the reviews. And I'm not sure if I've said this but I don't own Harvest moon or any of the characters! To my disapproval :( **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Purple Eyes.<span>

"Why are you on his side anyway?" Denny shouted. I kept Neal in my arms as I rocked him back to sleep. Neals eyes began to go droopy by my light swaying but would be rudely awakened again by Denny's screeching.

"Will you be quiet Neal is sleeping!" I hissed. He glared.

"It's Ross!" I hissed back. I returned the glare. I looked down at Neal who was gazing up at me with thought in his eyes. His... purple eyes. I gasped. "What? What is it?" Denny asked.

I put Neals head up against my sholder. "N-nothing. I just thought of something..." I knew I was a terrible liar but I couldn't own up to this.

"Chelsea. You do know you are the worst liar alive. Now why did you gasp?" He tapped his foot. I bit my bottom lip. What would he say?

"Denny... don't get mad okay...?" I said slowly.

Denny narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

I gulped. What could I say? "Well... Neal has erm... well, purple eyes..." I trailed off. Denny furrowed his brow. He looked off to the side lost in thought.

"How?" He asked quietly.

"Well, I think I may have an explination." I put Neal in his cot and walked over to my draw and took out a picture of me and my sister, Jill. This was the best thing I could think of. I showed him the picture. "This is my sister, Jill" I said.

Denny took the picture off me and looked at it. "Yeah so how does Ross have purple eyes?" He snapped.

I rolled my eyes at him. "First it's NEAL! And it's in the family. So I rekon that it's been passed on through my family to Neal." I didn't know if that could happen. No one else in my family had purple eyes so don't ask me how the hell Jill got them.

Mabey it was a mix of my two parents? But the main thing was I think Denny took it.

"How is that possible?" He asked.

I shrugged. I put the picture back in the draw and walked over to Neal who was asleep in his cot. Denny had went back to bed and was lying down. "It's all a bit fishy to me." Said Denny. Did he not belive me? Of course he didn't it was a ridiculous. I had to make the mood light.

I giggled. Denny looked over to me, confused. "Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"Well you said 'it's all a bit _fishy_ to me' and your a fishermen so y'know I thought it was.. funny..." I laughed again. Eventhough it wasn't funny I kept laughing. I laughed untill there was tears in my eyes. I didn't even know why I was laughing anymore, I just.. was.

I got a control of myself and forced myself to stop but every so often I'd let out a little giggle. I looked at Denny who was staring at me in amuzment. When he caught my eye he got off the bed and strode over to me. He tucked a bit of hair behind my ear and smiled down at me.

"What was that for?" He asked, amused. I shrugged.

"I think I kind of needed that" I said. I couldn't help but smile up at him.

He took my hands in his . "I'm so glad your not mad at me anymore."

"Are you?" I asked. He nodded his head. He leaned in to kiss me. I thought of rejecting it but thought that, that would make him angry again so I kissed him back. After a moment or two we pulled back. "Can you take care of Neal while I run down to Julia's and say I'm sorry and stuff."

Denny had disapproval in his eyes but let me go. He didn't have power over me.

I ran down to Julias and burst through the animal shops door. Julia jumped when the door opened.

"Oh Chelsea! Are you alright?" She got up from the chair and ran over to hug me. I hugged her back.

"Im fine, Denny and I made up." She let go of me. she looked me in the eye.

"Really? Denny seemed pretty mad, he was going to go for Vaughn! but I told Vaughn off for you and he's in his room right now, sulking." She smiled at me.

"You didn't have to Vaughn was only being nice to me. And yeah we made up he was all angry and shouting and stuff and then Neal opened his eyes-" Julia cut me off.

"He opened his eyes! OMG what colour are they? Are they Dennys brown or your blue?" She put laced her own hands together and started bouncing up and down in excitment.]

"Neither" I admitted.

Julias pretty face changed from excitment to confusion. "Huh? How?"

"I'll explain in a bit, but when he opened his eyes they were purple! And Denny couldn't understand how so I said that my sister had purple eyes and it must of been passed on and he said it was all a bit to fishy for him. So I started laughing-" I was cut off again

"You didn't tell me you had a sister! Whats her name? Where does she live? Is she a farmer like you?" She looked at me and stopped. "Sorry..."

I rolled my eyes and continued "And when I started laughing I couldn't stop and when I did Denny found it amusing and was happy that I wasn't mad at him for once. So I think he has forgave me, for now."

"Thats it? Can I talk now?" Julia asked. I nodded. I could tell Julia was full of questions ready to explode. I could see it in her face. She looked at me deciding on ehat question to start off with.

"So why didn't you tell me you had a sister? What does she look like?" I stopped her after the second question knowing she'd continue with another million.

I shrugged at the first question. "You never asked. And she looks kinda like me, light brown hair and stuff, but she has purple eyes. She's taller than me aswell, but just by a few inches. And she is a farmer is forget-me-not-vally. She's a bit older than me and she got married two years back now. I haven't heard from her in awhile.. her husbands nice. A local farmer aswell, what was his name again.. Murry? Merlin? No wait! Marlin." I was blabbing. Julia just looked at me.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"Oh I forgot to ask! What the hell are you and Vaughn keeping from m-" Julia was cut off by the shops door opening. Elliot stood in the door way. "Oh hi Elliot! Oh yeah were going on a date today! One moment!" Julia turned back to me. "Sorry, but can we talk later"

I nodded. "Sure have a good time" She pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks! I'll see you later!" She skipped of to Elliot. "So where do you wanna go? Oh I know lets go to-" The animal shop door closed. I stood staring at the door lost in thought. I was so lost i didn't notice Vaughn had sat down on the nar stool beside me.

"You just can't get enough of us, can you?" I jumped and turned my head to glare at Vaughn.

"Were you listning?" I snapped.

Vaughn smirked. "I guess I'm guilty." I narrowed my eyes further.

"You know it's impolite to eavesdrop."

"Well to be honest I wasn't eavesdropping I just happened to hear yours and Julias conversatin as I was in the kitchen. Minding my own buissness." I looked away and let out a sigh.

"So do you have any questions to bore on me? Or would you like to make fun of me? Mabey insult me as one of your classics!" My patience was running low unlucky for him.

"No. Well acctuly I just wanted to say, do you really think Denny bought it?" He questioned.

"Isn't that a question?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Well if your not going to tell me." He started to walk away. I let out a groan.

"Fine I'll tell you. What do you want to know?"

"Well the first question would be good."

"Yes"

"Okay, erm when are you gonna tell Denny?" I paused.

"Can we sit down?" I squeaked. He nodded and we walked into the kitchen. I sat down at the furthest chair from the door which faced the door. Vaughn got us both a glass of milk before sitting down opposite to me. I smiled thankfully to him as he pushed the glass over to me.

I took a gulp of my milk "About your question... you see I really don't have an awnser to it, but i am planning on never telling him..." i trailed off.

"WHAT? Never?" His eyes were furious his breath quickening with every second that passed.

I jumped in my chair. I looked at my glass and rimmed the the rim with my index finger. "Urm.."

I thought about it mabey Vaughn was right mabey I did have to tell him. But mabey he would forgive me. Mabey we'd be fine after all I knew his secret. Which he thought I didn't. I let a single tear fall. It landed in my milk with a _plop_.

Vaughn put his hand over mine and looked at me in the eye "Chelsea, I'm sorry.. I never meant to-"

"CHELSEA!" someone roared. I looked up to find Denny standing in the doorway.

"D-denny.." I barley whispered. "w-what d-do you.. erm want-t?" I whispered. Vaughn looked up at me.

"What are you not planning on telling me?" He yelled. I froze.

Oh goddess.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Sorry it took so long. I mean I haven't been too busy thats how my story is up! Well it's not really a story it more like a bunch of one-shots. Theres only 2 at the moment but i'm writing the third one now. But I'm having a small case of writers block for it. But I'm sure I'll finish it before i go back to school which is.. next week! WHAAAAAAAAAAA! <strong>

**Oh and Jill isn't the Jill from Mischevious so don't get any ideas! **

**Anyway.. I just need to ask something. ****How will she say it? Will they get into a fight like Blue Moon or will she tell him quietly and sofisticated? These the are the questions I need answering to people!**

**And I would like you to awnser them by review! How evil? I'm not asking for a certain number but I need a few awnsers. If you have an idea feel free to PM me. Thanks!**

**Wipe-your-tears xx**


	10. Guilty

**I left you on a cliffhanger didn't I? Hehe. Sorry..**

**So anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter. You may you may not, lets just see *Grins evily***

**Oh! and thank you for reviewing if you did! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Guilty<span>

"Denny what did you hear?" I asked.

"Well you said 'about your question I'm never planning in telling him'" He looked smug. I thought for a moment.

"How do you know it was about you though?" I raised an eyebrow. Denny froze.

He knitted his eyebrows together, before whispering "I don't..."

I smirked. "So why are you getting all worked up?"

"I don't know.. So who were you talking about."

I paused and said the first persons name which came to my head. "Elliot" Vaughn looked at me weirdly. I gave him a 'I don't know!' glance.

Denny also lookd at me weirdly. "So what are you never gonna tell him?"

"Well Vaughn and I saw him today in his house while Natalie, Taro and Felicia were out and he was cleaning while singing, it was so funny!" I started to fake laugh. I looked up at Vaughn indicating him to laugh to, he didn't. He stood there watching me in total confusion.

"So how come I've just saw Elliot and Julia walk into the forest together?" I paused again.

"Well it was earlier today."

"Do you remember what happened an hour ago?"

"Okay well heres what happened. When I walked out of the house I bumped into Vaughn, 'cause he came to apologize and I said no let Denny cool off. So we walked down to the animal shop and thats when we saw Elliot.  
>And then we bumped into Julia inside the animal shop, we talked for awhile before Elliot knocked on the door. And Julia and Elliot left for their date. So Vaughn and I came in here to get some milk and we talked about it, you over heard and started screaming at us!"<p>

I liked my fake story, it was likely and quite funny. Ahh if only that was what we were talking about!

"Okay.. thats weird" Denny said.

I smiled at Denny. "Wait! Wheres Neal!" I shouted. Dennys eyes grew.

"Oh shit!" Denny ran out the door.

"I'll see you later!" I shouted to Vaughn as I ran out after Denny. We both ran up to my farm. "I can't belive you!" I said to Denny.

He rolled his eyes. "He's fine!"

"Yeah but what if he hadn't of been then what?" I picked Neal up and examined him, he was fine. He opened his eyes at me, his purple eyes. I stared into them guilt swirled around my stomach.

I had to tell him. I put Neal in his cot. I turned around to Denny. "Denny?" I said quietly.

He looked at me. "Hm?"

"We need to talk"

"What about?" He asked me. I sat down at the dining table as did he. We looked in eachothers eyes. I smiled weakly.

"Theres something I need to tell you"

And thats when I done it. I explained everything. From the night he left till today and when Mirabelle found out. I told him what Vaughn and I were really disscussing. I apologized and apologized again. I was crying nearly the full way through. Having to stop to sob.

But the full way through Denny looked angry so angry I was scared of him. I was acctuly really scared.

I looked at the clock above the door. It was nine o'clock. Probably the time I was gonna die. When I finished I looked at the table too scared to look him in the eye.

"Chelsea.." Dennys voice was strained as he tried to keep in his temper. "I.. I'm disappointed."

I looked at him. "I also know about you and Lanna and that every night for the two weeks we fought you.. did it with her.. " Dennys fists clenched on the table.

"Well at least I didn't get her pregnant." He snapped. I wimpered.

"I'm sorry Denny I truley am"

He bit his lip. "Well sometimes sorry isn't good enough." He whispered.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Well at least I only done it one time, and I feel so guilty, so guilty I didn't want to tell you anything, so guilty I made it look like it was our baby. And I regret doing it with Vaughn. But I don't regret telling you this now."

His big brown eyes met mine. "I-I..."

"Denny we have a choice. We can either raise Neal as one of our own, with both of us knowing it is Vaughns son. Or you can leave and have your own life. And we can end all of this. For both of us."

My heart throbbed. More tears slid down my cheeks.

"..."

* * *

><p><span>Julia's P.O.V:<span>

I watched the sun from the top of the mountain peak. It was beautiful up here at sunset and so romantic. I was glad Elliot had chose to come here for our date. The beach was nice at sunset to, but not as beautiful as this.

"J-Julia?" Elliot whispered beside me. I looked over to him.

"Yer? What is it Elliot?" He blushed. He was so cute when he blushed like that!

"C-can I ask you som-something?" He stuttered.

But his stutter never got better around me. I guess I kind of liked how I made him so nervous, but it's not like I was scary right?

"Erm.. have you ever thought of marrige?" He asked, shyly. He blushed again, but his time so did I.

"I guess s-so" I bit my lip. Was he?

Elliot stood up and reached into his back pocket. And when he put out his hand there resting on his palm was a blue feather.

I squealed. "Oh gosh! I can't belive it! Oh gosh yes! Yes! And million yes's!" I stood up and threw my arms around Elliots neck. I put my forehead on his and kissed him. Elliot blushed and kissed me back.

"I have to tell mam! And Vaughn! Oh and Chelsea! And everyone!" I started jumping up and down. Elliot laughed and took my hand. We walked down the mountain and into the west town. The whole way I was excitedly chatting about wedding plans.

I burst through the animal shop door. Vaughn and my mam were standing talking. "Mam look! Look!" I squealed I held out my blue feather. My mam turned and smiled brodley.

"Oh thats wonderful Julia I'm so happy for you. I'm glad you proposed Elliot! Vaughn what do you say?" She turned to him.

He grunted "Congratulations." He muttered. I squealed again.

"Thank you Vaughnie!" He rolled his eyes and to the back of the shop. As he would.

Next Elliot and I went to his and we told Elliots family. They were all very happy, even Natalie. Even if she couldn't understand why I said yes. They said that we would throw a party tomorrow night for us and there we could tell the whole island.

As it was getting late. I headed home after saying goodnight and thank you to Elliots family. My soon family-in-law. I was so excited my head was almost popping.

I wanted to tell Chelsea so bad. But she was proably taking care of Neal. So I'll leave it till tomorrow. I skipped into the shop. Vaughn was sitting on the counter with a full glass of milk beside him.

"You not drinking it?" I asked. He shrugged. "Whats on your mind?" I asked.

"None of your buisness" He snapped. I pouted.

"But I'm your cousin!" I insisted.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Fine it's about what Chelsea is going to tell you." I slid into the chair next to him.

"So you gonna tell me what it is?" I asked. He sighed.

"No" I folded my arms.

"Why not! You, Mam and Chelsea know so why can't I!" He groaned.

"Because it dosen't concern you! Plus if I tell you you'll tell the whole town and then it'll get around to Denny, Denny will flip and I will die of chelsea for telling you. So as long as Chelsea tells you then I don't die. And if Denny finds out then you'll know soon enough." He took a sip from his milk.

"Your so difficult!" I snapped. He chuckled.

"Yeah well, live with it!" He downed the rest of the milk and walked of to his room.

Urgh he is so annoying!

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! I know it kinda sucks. But live with it. What will Denny do?<strong>

**I bet you expected and huge fight aswell. and I know I asked a question but I though you proably wanted Chelsea to tell him. Like BiddyAuthor said so y'know.**

**and it's been a whole 10 chapters of secrets! How bad is that! God shame on people in Sunshine islands! But I can't belive that it's acctuly been 10 chapters! OMG!**

**So please R&R! **

**Wipe-your-tears xx**


	11. Beach Party: Part 1

**Woo! Elliot and Julia are engaged! How sweet. **

**This chapter will be split in two! I know right! It's that frikin' long! **

**Please enjoy..**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Beach party - Part 1<span>

I knew he was mad at me but then again why wouldn't he be? I after all had, had Vaughn's child. But it hurt too look at his cold glare burning at my face his clenched fists against the wooden table. We must of been sitting here for what? Twenty minutes him glaring, trying to think of anything to say. And me letting silent tears roll down my cheeks and drip slowly onto the table.

How had my life come to this? All through my life I'd been good. I had a nice family and a nice childhood. I'd never been a naughty child, or ever horrible to my parents. One thing wrong and BAM! My whole life is ruined! Vaughn and I even used protection for crying out loud!

One of those sly motherfuckers must of got through and brought Neal into this world! Ruining my whole relationship with Denny and the whole island (when they find out, which I know for a fact they will! It's just a matter of time). I didn't regret Neal no of course not! He was my child! I would love him no matter what!

"Denny. I think we should got to bed and disscuss it in the morning. You need time to think. And we need some sleep. It's been a long day" **(A/N. and it bloody has!five chapters on one day! Seriously!)**

He still didn't speak all he did was nod and stand up from his seat and walk towards the bed taking two pillows and the cover of the bed. He then went over to our sofa and lay down to sleep there.

I sighed, but at least he didn't go to Lanna's. Lanna, I hadn't see Lanna in a whole season! I guess we didn't like eachother anymore, I guess. But the last time I even saw her was when we went around to tell her or news. That was when I was, well you know, pregnant.

Mabey I should visit her tomorrow. But would she want to see me? Proably not, but mabey if she knew the full story. Ugh I was too tired for that now, I needed some rest. I slipped into the bathroom and tugged on my pajamas. I got under my duvet and snuggled in hoping for an early night.

I wished.

The whole night Neal was uneasy and windging about usual baby stuff like wanting his nappy changed, feeding, more nappy changing and burping. The whole night I was up and down taking care of Neal while Denny soundly slept. But I didn't want to get on his nerves so I left him to sleep.

I rekoned I got about six hours of sleep from the nine I was hoping to get. And when my buzzer went off I groaned and was reluctent to get out of bed. My eyes drooped and my body felt heavy. So I decided to wake myself up with a shower.

I trudged over to where my draws were and took out my usual set of clothes. My yellow, top and orange shirt. With my cut off jeans and my signiture red, bandana.

I took a long shower letting the water soak into my pores relaxing my muscels. Releving the strees. For now. I heard crying come from the other room and I tried to ignore it hoping Denny would take care of Neal.

After a minute or so of Neal crying Denny got him to stop. I then got out the shower wrapping a towel around myself to dry off and then a smaller one around my head. I dried myself and got changed I then dried my hair until it was damp, brushed through is and tied my bandana around my head.

I walked back through into the main room and smiled at Denny who had Neal in his arms. But I walked past them and towards the door. I waved goodbye before going to my farm to start my farmwork for the day.

I do what I always do, crops first, animals second. Always keeping best for last. I walked down my feild to spotted Julia coming up from the west town.

"Julia!" I called to her. She looked up and grinned widley. Her eyes gleamed as she ran over to me and grabbed my hands in hers.

"Chelsea I have a-mazing news!" I smiled back.

"Go on" I encouraged.

She took in a deep breath. "ELLIOT PROPOSED TO ME!" She screamed.

I looked at her wide eyed. He acctuly proposed? Wow things just got more weider every day!

"Lemme see!" I said excitedly. She took a blue feather out of her poket and showed it to me proudly. I looked at the feather confused. Why did she have a feather, where was the ring? Denny proposed to me with a ring. "Julia why are you showing me a feather? Where's the ring!"

Julia looked blank for a moment before bursting out laughing. I put my hands on my hips and pouted. "I'm being serious!" I yelled.

"All right keep ya hair on!" She laughed again at her own joke. Which wasn't funny.

"It's not funny Julia! Now why are you laughing? Is this some sort of joke? 'Cause you really had me, I mean yeah I was really suprised he even had the gu-" Julia cut me off.

"Hey! Elliot does have guts! And he did propose! I'm only laughing because you were so serious about the ring thing! It's just here traditionally you propose with a blue feather, not a ring."

"Oh, sorry.." I blushed in embarrassment. She laughed softly.

"So anyway we're having a celebration party around 6 at the beach! So you should come! Okay? I'll see you there!" She gave me a hug and hurried off proably to go and set it up. So like Julia to throw a party.

I sighed well I guess I'd have to go. But what to wear?

I skipped down to my house and opened the door. Denny had left the house and Neal was lying in his cot, sleeping. I walked over to him and looked over his sleeping self. His little chest rose and fell slowly. He looked so peacful.

I wanted to watch him for ever just like this, so innocent. But I couldn't I had to get ready.

It didn't take me long to get dressed for a party as I didn't wear alot of make-up and never played around with my hair.

But since it was one already, I thought it would be a good time. Right after I got some food! I went over to my fridge and picked out some food. I decided to have risotto. By using an onion and tomato I had growen this season, rice and oil.

I cooked the risotto and ate it slowly with a glass of milk. The good thing way that the whole way through my meal Neal didn't even cry. I had a nice, calm meal to myself. I put my plate and glass in the sink and turned on the tap filling the sink with hot water. I washed and dryed my plate and glass before putting them back.

And then I finally decided to get ready for the party. I looked at the clock I had four hours. I hated having loads of time on my hands. It made life so boring.

I opened up my wardrobe and looked through my outfits. I had a couple of skirts and a few dresses. I wasn't sure what to pick. Mabey I should go ask Julia or Natalie if they'd give me a hand choosing. But then they'd decide to really dress me up.

I rejected that idea and decided to choose a simple yellow dress. Perfect for the summer weather. I slipped it on and looked at in the mirror.

The neck of the dress rimmed just below my coller bones. The top of the dress went down to the bottom of my waist area before slightly jutting out and falling down just below my knees. I found a thin, brown, leather belt and put it around my waist.

I put on some roman sandals and tied my hair into a high, ponytail. I looked in the mirror. I was ready for a summer party. I thought about putting on make-up but brushed away that thought. I didn't want to waste my time on that.

Neal started to cry so I picked him up seeing what he wanted. As it turned out he wanted to have his nappy changed and to be fed. But as I was dressed I only gave him bottled milk. When I was done I looked at the clock again. It was half past five! I couldn't belive it had took me this long!

The door opened and Denny walked in. When he saw what I was wearing he looked slightly confused but the he relized and dashed over to the draws to get out his evening wear before going into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

I waited for Denny to come out so we could go together down to the beach. While I had Neal in my arms rocking him back and forth. Neal quickly became tierd and drifted off. I couldn't belive how much he slept! He must of slept most of the day.

Denny came out of the bathroom dressed in dark faded jeans and a dark blue T-shirt.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded without saying anything. I smiled and we walked out the house together. I still had Neal with me, 'cause I didn't want to leave him in the house for a couple of hours by himself.

When we arrived down at the beach everything was already set up and everyone was already there. I looked around. They had done a really good job. There were tables of food and tables and chair to sit down and eat.

There was a big space to be used as a dance floor with large speakers and a mini stage. There were little lights bordering the dance floor and candles in the middle of each table.

It seemed like it was going to be a good night.

* * *

><p><strong>There! This is a really long chapter so I've had to split it in two. This is more of a filler half. I know 'cause nothing really happened right? <strong>

**Boring! But next chapter will be so much better! I promise! **

**R&R please with a big cherry on top! **

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	12. Beach Party: Part 2

**So this is part two of Another Turn people! Theres a few suprises in this and I have to give credit to Flooprocks for helping me with this extra long chapter. 'Cause I was very stuck on writing it but now it's all good. So thank you Flooprocks! :D**

**Fanfiction Ninja(being lazy): There you go! :D Is this soon enough?**

**Please enjoy! And I don't own Harvest moon or any of the characters!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Beach Party: Part 2<span>

When Julia spotted Denny, Neal and I she came rushing over. "Hi you guys! Thanks for com-Omg it's Neal can I hold him!" She squealed. I smiled and handed him over to her.

She cradled him in her arms and looked at him softly. "Hiya Neal. I'm your aunt Julia." She cooed. Neal woke up and looked at her in the eyes. Studying her face with his big purple eyes.

Julia gasped when he opened them but then smiled and kissed the top of his head. And then all at once everyone from the island came round to see baby Neal. And when everyone saw his eyes they all gasped. And muttered to eachother. With the exception of Mirabelle and Felicia.

"Chelsea!" Taro boomed. Neal started to cry at the loudness of his voice. Julia gave him back to me and I started rocking him trying to get him to settle down. "Chelsea, why does Neal have purple eyes?" Taro asked quietly this time. Trying not to wake Neal.

I froze. Oh god. Oh god. What to say?

"Erm.. because.."

"Because it runs in Chelsea's family. Even her sister has purple eyes." Denny said. I looked at him and smiled. He stood up for me! He smiled back and placed his hand on the small of my back.

Everyone smiled at us before going back to what they were doing. That was close! I looked around to see that Lanna was the only one who wasn't attending. How weird Lanna loved a good party!

"Hey Julia do you know where Lanna is?" I asked her. She looked up from gazing at Neal and frowned.

"Funny you should say that 'cause I went to her house this morning to tell her about the party, 'casue I knew she'd be up for it. But she just said she might. And the strangest part is she didn't even open the door! So when I asked she said that she didn't want anyone to see her. So I left" She shrugged and went back to Neal.

I looked at Denny. He shrugged and looked around. I sighed mabey I should go and see her. But why would she wanna talk to me?

"Julia do you wanna take care of Neal why Denny and I go to see Lanna, and check on her?" I asked.

Julia grinned at me "Yeah! Sure!" She tickled Neals tummy making him giggle while she said "Come on Neal we'll go and have some fun!" she walked off towards Elliot to show him what she'd just made Neal do.

I laughed lightly before taking Dennys hand and walking up to Lannas house. When we got there I let Denny knock on the door. There was some shuffling from inside the house before she creaked the door open and peaked through.

"Who is it?" She croacked out. Denny and I exchanged glances.

"Erm, it's Denny and Chelsea." Denny said.

"Oh, well I'm not going to the pa- ah, ohh. Sorry. Erm, I'm kinda tierd so I'm just gonna hit the sack." Denny bit his lip worridly.

If I was going to be honset I was also concered for Lanna. "Lanna let us come in" I said.

I heard her sigh quietly. "Okay two seconds and when you come in don't ask ANY questions about my appearence!"

"Okay" I said slowly. She closed the door propaly. There was some more shuffels and a few seconds later she opened the door.

But when she opened the door it was not what I expected. She had her duvet over head and she pushed it out with her arms so you couldn't see the out line of her body.

"Lanna what are you doing?" Denny asked.

"NO QUESTIONS!" She yelled. Denny looked at me wide eyed. I shrugged she did say no questions.

She kind of waddled over to her bed and sat down with a grunt. Denny and I walked over and stood near her facing her. She still held out the duvet so you couldn't see her. Was she protecting her self or something? I wanted to ask to but I didn't.

"So how have you been?" I asked.

"Urgh you have no idea. The past season has been horrific and so pai-" She stopped. Was she going to say painful? But why? What had she been doing?

Just the she let out a light yelp and water started running down her leg. I stared at the water. Oh god. I knew what was coming.

"Lanna have you just peed yourself?" Denny asked. I smaked him on the back of the head.

"No you dumb-ass. Her water just broke!" I said frantically. His eyes widened. "Well what are you waiting for go get doctor Trent!" I yelled. Denny looked at both of us and ran out the house.

"Okay Lanna I want you to lie down on your bed and take off that duvet. Okay?" I said to Lanna. She seemed hesitent but took off the duvet. And as I suspected she was pregnant. Heavily pregnant. I put a few pillows behind her head to sit her up.

"I'm so sorry Chelsea." She sobbed. I shook my head and smiled brightly to her.

"No. Lanna it's fine. It's not your fault. And Neal, my baby, isn't Dennys baby" I explained to her. The blondes eyes grew wide.

"Really? Does Denny know? Does everyone know? Whos the farther?" She blurted.

"He does know. And no not yet. And the farther is.. well it's erm.. Vaughn." I whispered Vaughns name.

"What? Really? OMG!"

"Yes well. Calm down you are about to have a child, and where the hell is Denny?" Mabey telling Lanna was a bad idea. She was a really bad gossip after all. But mabey the baby news would keep her back from saying anything.

"So why didn't you tell anyone about this?" I asked waving my hand up and down her body. Her face fell.

"I-I was really embarrassed." she admitted. I smile and patted her sholder comforting her. Denny then arrived back with Doctor Trent.

"Oh! You really are ready to pop!" The doctor said.

Lanna bit her lip and nodded. Doctor Trent waved Denny and I into the next room. We sat opposite eachother.

"So was Doctor at the hotel?" I asked. He nodded. Well that was an upside at least it didn't spoil Julias party. Lannas peircing scream filled the house. At this moment I was glad Pierre was at the party 'cause that hurt like hell!

"Your the farther huh?" I said. Denny looked up at my sorrow in his eyes. I shrugged. "I guess we're even then." He nodded and looked down at the table. As we waited for the babys delivery I looked aroun the room. And where her fishing poles usually were was a cot for the baby.

We waited for a good while waiting for her. When she had finished and the doctor had cleaned up we were allowed back through to her bedroom. The doctor left and went back to the hotel.

"Has he got a name?" I asked. Lanna shook her head.

"Denny do you want to?" Lanna asked. Denny smiled and nodded.

"Ross" He said simply. Lanna smiled brightly and they agreed. I felt left out and a bit jealous.

But I shook it off "Denny we better leave and go back to the party. Get some rest tonight Lanna!" I smiled to her. She smiled back at me and nodded. Denny got up from a crouching position and took my hand as we left the house.

We went back down to the party which was now in full swing. People were dancing and having a good time. Neal was now with Mirabelle as Julia was up dancing.

Denny decided to get some food while I went to see Neal. "Hi, Mirabelle. Sorry for leaving Neal with you and Julia." I apologized. She shook her head and handed him back to me.

"Lanna isn't coming?" Mirabelle asked. I shook my head. Should I tell Mirabelle? But thought that it wouldn't be fair on Lanna. Mirabelle waved goodbye and went to join Felicia.

I looked around seeing everyone dance. It looked like Sabrina had forced Vaughn to dance with her. As he was unhappily dancing with her. I felt anger in me as Sabrina enjoyed dancing with him. But I couldn't understand why. I had Denny.

Just then Denny walked over with a plate full of food for him and me to share. I even mashed some up and fed a little to Neal. The dance finished and people swapped partners.

"You should go and dance" I said to Denny. He shook his head. "Go on I don't mind." I smiled to him. He gave me a '_are you sure?_' look so I nodded and he got up to join in with everyone.

Another started and Denny paired up with Sabrina leaving Vaughn by himself. He walked over to where I was and sat down the the edge of the bench.

"Hi Vaughn!" I chirped at him. He looked at me and then to Neal. When he relized that he was staring he quickly looked away blushing."You wanna hold him?" I asked.

Vaughn looked at me, he looked pretty scared. I held Neal out away from my body and towards Vaughn. He looked uneasy but held out his arms. I placed Neal in his arms gently and let him hold him. Vaughn pulled Neal towards him and looked down at his small form.

Neals eyes fluttered open to meet up with Vaughns. Vaughn gasped when he saw the colour of Neals eyes. **(A/N: 'Cause Vaughn hasn't seen them yet)** I smiled at Vaughns face.

"They look like yours" I whispered to him. He tore his gaze away from Neal to look at me and smiled a real smile. He suited smiles. I couldn't understand why he didn't smile alot. I guess it was personal though.

"So have you told Denny?" Vaughn asked quietly. I nodded and gave him a half smile. "What did he, say?"

"Well I gave him the choice to either raise Neal as one of his own or he could leave. But as it looks right now, I think he's staying." I looked over to Denny dancing with Natalie now smiling and laughing. I turned back to Vaughn who nodded. Was that saddness in his eyes? Or my imagination?

Vaughn handed Neal back to me and stood up "I guess I should leave.." He trailed off.

"You not staying for the rest of the night?" I asked. He just shook his head took one last look at Neal and trudged off the beach and up to the west town. Neal was looking up at me. I smiled down at him and patted him stomach as he drifted back off to sleep. The other song finished and some people that were dancing for the past two songs decided to get some food or just sit down.

Denny walked over as the next song started to play. "Hi do you want me to hold him?" He asked.

"Sure! If you want" I grinned. He picked him up and rocked him back and forth. Julia came rushing over took me by the hand and pulled me up to dance.

"Julia you know I hate dancing!" I whined. She rolled her eyes and started to dance forcing me to join her.

"Oh Chelsea! You never told me what you were going to tell me the other day!" she said. I nodded. I took her hand and took her off behind the big rock. "Why are we here?" she asked.

"Because it's private and I don't want anyone to know." I whispered. The blonde thought for a moment.

"What about Natalie?" She asked.

"I guess she could know.."

Her eyes gleamed. She ran back to the dance floor and stole Natalie away from Mark. When they came back Natalie looked at Julia agitated by the fact she'd just been stole away. "What the hell Julia?" Natalie shouted.

Julia put a finger on Natalies lips and turned back to me "Go on then tell us!" She encouraged.

I thought about how to put it. "Well y'know Neal?" They both nodded in unsion. "Well Denny isn't exactly the erm, the.. farther..." I trailed off. Their eyes grew wide.

"WHAT! Who is?" Julia screamed.

"Shh!" I warned. She covered her mouth and nodded for me to go on. "It may have a small possible chance of being, Vaughn.." I bit my lip.

Silence.

"V-vaughn..?" Natalie asked me. I looked up from under my hair. I made a small nod. "OMG! I have to tell someone!" Natalie said. She was about to run off when I grabbed the back of the dress.

"There is no way in HELL you are telling anyone. Denny already knows and were working it out so keep your mouths shut! Or I'll make sure you never speak again!" I threatened. They both nodded, wide eyed.

"Oh! So thats how Neal has purple eyes! Yeah your story inda sucked no affence." Julia said. I

"Thanks Julia. Big help." She smiled sweetly to me.

"No problem" I smacked myself in the forehead mentally. Julia was kinda dumb somethimes..

I let both of them go as I went back to Denny.

The rest of the night went by quick but It was good either way. There was alot of dancing but Denny and i would take turns of holding Neal. Mirabelle indly held Neal for a couple of songs so Denny and I could spend some time together.

Denny and I walked back a little earlier than everyone else mostly for Neals sake but I was getting tierd. I put Neal in his cot and kissed him good night before getting ready to go to sleep myself.

When I climbed into bed Denny was already fast asleep. So I cuddled in next to him and drifted off easily.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this chapter is my longest one yet! How good is that mann! Anway I do think it was alot better than the last chapter but what do you think? And what do you think of Lanna's pregnancy? Dun dun duuun! <strong>

**Thanks! R&R!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	13. The Hardest Part

**Well this is the chapter I've been dreading BUT really looking forward too. At the same time! **

**Tsubaki-San: Haha it'll be sooner than you think :D And thank you :D**

**LynAnn1996: It's okay and thanks! I know I've got an idea how to tell the island, but I'll see how it goes.. And I have no idea. **

**Floopyrocks: I know! :D AND I gave you credit! Woo! Your welcome :)**

**Yeah so you may of knew that the pregnancy was coming, to be honest you proably knew before me! How weird is that! :O So please enjoy..**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: The Hardest Part<span>

Neal was suprisingly quiet last as he only woke me up once, needing his nappy changed. Proably all the excitment of the party, I joked to myself. I turned over to expect Dennys warm body next to me but when I did it was cold. I sat up looking around Denny had left early.

I got out of bed and went to get changed to work on the farm. I had told Julia and Mirabelle that I wouldn't need help on the farm anymore so they didn't need to come. Mirabelle protested but I assured her I was fine.

Before leaving the house I remember I'd have to leave Neal alone. _Note to self: buy a baby carrier._ This morning I would have to live through it and do it extra quickly but I couldn't do that all the time. So I'd need to go to Chens and see what he had in the store.

I looked at the plants and then to the sky it was quite cloudy, so mabey they didn't need water today. I have watered them for the past 3 days. One day will be good for them. I rushed up to the barn and put in enough feed. I collected the eggs, brushed the sheep and cows and milked my cows.

I put everything in the shipping bin and ran down to my house. I opened the door and hit the bac of the door into Denny.

"oh sorry hunny!" I exclaimed. He groaned. And rubbed the spot I'd hit him in circular motions.

"It's okay.." I groaned out.

"So where were you this morning, I had to leave Neal by himself. So I'm planning on getting a baby carrier so you can go fishing early. But why you back so early?" I blabbed. But I was more talking to myself to him, unintentionly.

"I went to Lanna's to see Ross." He admitted. Jealousy twisted around my stomach but I kept a smile on my face trying not to show that it had effected me. He took my hand. "Chelsea we need to talk.."

Oh shit. Never a good line. No wait, the worst line ever! I nodded. We both sat down on the dining table exactly the way we were when I told Denny about Neal. Only this time, it was my turn.

"Chelsea, this isn't going to work." Denny said slowly. I bit my lip, please don't say the rest. But he continued. "You see the fact is I want to be there for Ross"

"Yeah so you can go and see him everyday, I don't mind." I put my hand over his and smiled sweetly. I knew that isn't what he meant but I hoped it was.

"No, Chelsea I mean I want to be there for Ross and Lanna. As a family." He explained.

I moved my hand and placed it on my lap. "W-what about Nn-eal?" I stuttered. I begged myself not to cry, if I just kept strong untill he left.

"I'm so sorry Chelsea. But your a strong woman. I'm sure you'll be fine." He got up and walked around to me he placed his hands on the sides of my face and kissed my forehead sweetly. I bit my bottom lip and looked into his chocolate, brown eyes.

I knew I had to be strong. "Do we have to go to the city for the divorce?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I talked to Nathen and he said that he got warned or something about it so he singed leagal documents to say if he could be able to do it. And there coming back tomorrow. So if he's allowed we can do it tomorrow here." He said.

Wait he got warned? That means the Harvest Goddess told him. "I'll start moving out today." Denny said. I nodded and stood up.

"Denny while you pack up and everything I'm gonna go to the spring so will you watch Neal?" I asked. He raised his eyebrow at me I shrugged so he got on to packing.

I ran out the house and into the forest and towards the goddess pond. I picked up a stone and dropped it in. A flash of green parkled over the pond and the Goddess hovered over the water. She was tall and slender in a long blue dress, she had her hair in two balls at the sides of her head and a long plait that fell down to her ankles.

The Harvest Goddes was beautiful. But I guess you'd expect that from a Goddess. "Oh thank you dear" She chimed. What I hadn't said anything! "Hehe. Thats always the best part! Yes I can read minds."

Oh, great.

"You don't have to be sarcastic about it!" She snapped. Wow this Goddess had attitude! "I can still hear you.." She was getting impatient.

"Well get out my friggin head then!" I snapped back to her.

"Whatever. So what did you want?" She mumbled. She could be a little more enthusiastic.

She sighed reading my thoughts. "How did you know about Denny and I spliting up BEFORE we did?" I asked.

"I'm the Goddess dear. I knoweth all!"

I guess that explained alot then. She nodded in agreement. I might aswell just talk to her with out saying anything, then I wouldn't look like a freak either. She shook her head in disagreement. What do you want me to look like a freak? I thought. "Meh" Was all she said.

"So..?"

"Call me.. ohh I've never named myself before! Call me Sephia, no! Wait! Thats my sisters name.. whats my name again.. Oh yeah! Call me Aurella. It has been 200 years since using my name!"

"Okay.. so Aurella can you tell me what will happen?" I asked politley.

Aurella thought about it. "No" She said simply.

"What why not?" I whined to her. She rolled her eyes, and disappeared.. "Damn" I muttered. I chucked in a flower this time.

"Dun dun dun duuuun!" She spun in circles in the air singing at the top of her voice. (as if anyone would hear). "Chelsea! Long time no see. What it's been two seconds? Too long!" She sang sarcastically.

"Why won't you tell me?" I snapped.

"Because you destroyed my plans! I had it all set! But you ruined it by doing it with Vaughn! Mirabelle knows everything so ask her.." She put her head in her hands and once again disappeared.

Mirabelle? She could also see the Harvest Goddess! Well I better go and see Mirabelle. I didn't run to the shop as I couldn't be borthered so I decided to stroll. As usual Mirabelle was behind the counter reading. She looked up and smiled.

"Julias out with Elliot if your looking for her." She said.

"No I came to talk to you."

* * *

><p>As it turned out Mirabelle had spoke to the Harvest Goddess (a.k.a Aurella) and she had told Mirabelle everything. Unfortunetly Mirabelle couldn't tell me everything I wanted to know. But she did tell me that this divorce was a good thing.<p>

When I got back to my house I kept my head held high. I had to go through with this. And I'm glad Denny has found who he wants to be with and share the rest of his life with.

Dennys bags were packed with all his clothes and a few essentials he had brought like his fishing rod. He sat at the dining table waiting for me to come in.

"Denny I'm home" I sang. Denny stood up giving me a sorrowful look. But I smiled brightly.

"Chelsea I know your only being strong, and if you want I can help you for awhile if you want.." I waved him off.

"I lived a whole year by myself before you came. Remember?" He nodded.

"We had a good year and a bit. I'm sorry it has to end this way. I love you Chelsea I really do. Just I love someone even more now. But I hope we can still be friends." That was so Denny. I shook my head smiling. I moved over to him and cupped his face with my hands kissing him one last time.

But this time when I smiled my lip trembled and my eyes brimmed with water. And we thought it would last forever.

Denny picked up his bags and walked out the house. I sat on my bed and sobbed.

* * *

><p>"Denny and Chelsea by the power in me and the power in the Harvest Goddess you are now legally divorced. " Nathen said.<p>

This isn't happening. This isn't what was meant to happen. Everything was meant to go according to my plan. Not the Harvest Goddess's. But I had to accept it. I tried I really did. I tried to keep my head high, I tried to think this was right.

I guess it'll just be pain now. Only time will be able to heal. I stood up thanking Nathen. I took off my wedding ring and engagement ring and put them in my pocket so I would remember to put them away in a safe place.

"Chelsea? This is gonna sound really bad but could I have the engagement ring back? It was my mothers and I would like to keep it." I reached into my pocket and pulled it out and handed it to him.

"I guess I have no use of it now anyway" I joked. He laughed but with no humor as did I.

We walked out the church together and as we had done before the whole island was there. But only this time we came out together for the opposite reason. Taro stood at the front of everyone with Mirabelle and Felicia standing closley behind.

"We want an explanation" Taro said to us. We exchanged glances and sighed together.

I told the whole story up till last night to the whole town. My stuttering didn't help the fact that I was trying to keep calm but I did my best. Mirabelle incouraged me the full way with Felicia.

Taro looked extremaly angry. "When I see Vaughn!" He yelled. My eyes widened in shock.

"No! No! It wasn't Vaughn's fault it was mine! I dragged him into it. Which was wrong of me." I said waving my hands.

Taro sighed. "You don't need to protect him sweetie." Did he just call me sweetie? Urgh.. Felicia whispered something in her farthers ear. Taro nodded.

"Denny and Chelsea we are sorry that this has had to happen. But we support you all the way as you have done the island proud, aside from your personal lives. So we will not treat Neal and Ross any diffrent than any other child that will be on this island!" Taro declared.

The island cheered. I was shocked. They cheered for us? Unexpected much.. and they knew about Ross? Since when? I looked through the crowd to spot Lanna standing there with Ross in her arms. She gleamed at both Denny and I.

Denny ran over to her to see the baby while I went over to Julia to see Neal.

"Thank you" I said to Julia and Mirabelle. I gave them both a one armed hug each. The whole island walked together back over to the west town and back to their usual lives. and I went to my home, divorced. For the first time.

I guess the hardest part was over, though.

* * *

><p><strong>A filler? Yeah. Sorry<strong>**!**

**I have no idea what's gonna happen now so if you have any ideas please tell me!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	14. Knock Out

**Hello! **

**Naty17: I did mean Perrie(Pierre, I don't know!) the reasn I put that is beacuse Perrie lives next door to Lanna. :D Not a typo!**

**Fanfiction ninja: It's okay, and school is stupid -_-. Hehe she should. You may like this chapter.. It's okay! Urgh, cross country.. D: Every second minute is hell..**

**LynAnn1996: Neither can I. I think it was when they kissed at New Year but I can't really remember..**

**WARNING!: LIGHT VIOLENCE WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER! It is a T but I thought I'd put a warning ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: Knock Out<span>

**2 years later...**

Two whole years, it's went so fast. The worst but the best two years of my life. He's growing up so fast! He walks around now he's been walking for awhile now. He has gotten pretty good at it. He even helps a little. It's very cute. His language is still very simple but is getting better. His first word was 'cow' as he was tring to get Jill to notice him. Neal is my life now, I may find it hard sometimes and I do get lonley seeing everyone else as a couple but, thats life.

Julia and Elliot did get married and have now got there first child, Kelly. Kelly is one years old now. Elliot said he would like another child but Julia says the pain is too much and refuses to go through it again.

Natalie and Pierre split up and Natalie is now engaged to Mark. I think Natalie deserves Mark more than Pierre they fit together more.

And I've heard from Julia that Pierre likes Sabrina but I know that Sabrina has a huge crush on Vaughn. I've even heard that Sabrina is planning on asking Vaughn on a date when he comes back, which is today.

As for Denny and Lanna they got married last year and are both extremly happy. Denny and I are still close but don't really see much of eachother. But Lanna and I talk alot. Neal and I even spend time with her and Ross every few weeks for a day. Because of Neal and Ross's close age they are good friends. They aren't old enough to go out alone to see eachother or meet up, but I have a feeling they will.

The whole island have kept there word and have treat Neal and ross no diffrent from anyone else. I think everyone relaxed a bit when Lanna and Denny got married though. I think Taro hope I'll marry Vaughn but, it dosen't look like it's going to happen.

Vaughn and I are even further apart than before. It's like back to when I first met him. I try and talk to him and he ignores me or grunts. Just this time I understand why. He can't accept the fact that Neal will have to find out one day that Vaughn is his farther. Which Vaughn isn't ready for. I've told him he dosen't have to be there for him but I know he worries about it.

It's weird how much the islands changed in the past year or so. Eliza and Charlie have seemed to mature too there only 12 but they seem older. I got Gannon to improve all the roads across the two main towns it cost me 70,000G but at least the looked better and are safer. no-one moves in anymore but there are alot of tourists. The hotel and the inn are usually packed with people.

We even get four guests from Mineral Town. There's Doctor Trent (Who has been coming to the island for awhile) Karen and Popuri (sisters-in-law) who only started to come the start of last year. And Cliff who visited last season and plans on coming back in the Spring. They are all very nice but Popuri I have learned is a bit slow.

When I was showing Karen and Popuri around the island when we went to the beach Popuri mistook Denny for her husband, Kai I think, and started raging and shouting at him becuase he was making out with Lanna. But after explaining to Popuri that he was acctuly called Denny she got embarrassed and ran back to the hotel.

"Cmon Neal were gonna go and see to the farm!" I called to him as I was about to leave the house. He toddled over to me and sat down next to my feet. He lifted up his arms to me smiling his half filled toothed mouth.

"Mamma" He said. I picked him up and held him against my side. I kissed the top of his head and we walked out to the feild. I placed him down and let him play with our dog, Dylan. I watered and tended the plants before going to Neals favorite part of the day, the barns.

I let Neal pet the animals while I brushed them and millked the cows. The cows and sheep loved being petted by Neal but the chicked didn't so I left Neal out side with Dylan to play while I took care of them.

I walked back outside to see Neal lying with Dylan under the sun in the middle of the grass in the feild. I looked up at the sky it was clear sky and the sun was shining bright. I decided to let the animals out for the day, in the heat. My animals were glad to be let out and happily walked around chewing on the grass.

I could say that these past two years have been the best years of my life, but then I would be lying these past two years have been so lonley. Of course I have Neal but I don't have someone to hold or to love. I love Neal, of course he's my baby but I mean the way I love Denny. But old habits die hard I guess..

"Neal do you want to go to Aunt Julias?" I said. Neal sat up and nodded. I took his hand and we slowly walked down to Julia's. I opened the door to find Sabrina and Vaughn standing in the middle of the room, kissing.

Sabrina was on her tiptoes her arms around Vaughns neck. Vaughn's eyes were wide and he grabbed her waist to force her away. Sabrina gripped tighter. I coughed. Sabrina let go and turned to me and Neal, she blushed furiously. Vaughn gasped for air and looked at me apologetically. Neal let out a long "Ewwww!" I calmed him down and told him to go to Julia's, Elliot's and Kelly's room while I talked to Sabrina.

After Neal ran into the next room I don't know what came over me, but it must of been anger as I walked right up to Sabrina and slapped her across the face. Sabrina stumbeled back holding her cheek. Vaughn looked at me suprised but did nothing.

"What was that for!" Sabrina screached. I blinked, what had I done? I went to apologize but Sabrina came up and slapped me. My eyes grew wide, that friking hurt! But I didn't say anything.

My blood boiled this was war. But before I could do anything Sabrina grabbed my hair and pulled, hard. she kicked my ankle causing me to fall on the floor. I could tell she was going to kick me but Vaughn grabbed her "Sabrina! What are you doind?" He yelled. I groaned, little bitch.

I stood up slowly and straightened my posture. I glared at Sabrina, she was going down! I walked over to her with an evil smirk I lifted up my fist and smacked her with my fist in her face her glasses fell to the floor and she went unconsious. Vaughn gasped.

"CHELSEA!" He roared. I flinched back. Oops.. she wasn't meant to go unconsious..

"Oops.." I said. Vaughn sighed.

"We'll take her to Dr Trent." He put her over his sholder and I took the glasses. We went to the hotel and into the Dr's room. Vaughn put her on his bed. The Dr was sitting at his desk and was suprised when we barged in.

"Oh! What happened?" Dr Trent said rushing to Sabrina's side. I didn't say anything

"She collapsed but I think she may of hit her head." Vaughn said glancing to me. I looked down in shame. Vaughn proably hated me after that. I didn't even know what I was doing. But that was no excuse. I should be able to push away my hatred for Sabrina. But why did I hate her? She had never done anything to me!

The doctor cheacked her over while vaughn and I sat in silence. "I'm sorry" I whispered to Vaughn. He shook his head but didn't say a word.

Dr Trent stood up and smiled at us "She's fine. Just the fall knocked her out she will be awake in a little bit." He said. We both nodded. Vaughn picked Sabrina back up and we walked out of the room together.

"You're lucky" Vaughn said to me.

"I know" I whispered. We walked in silence back to the shop where Vaughn placed her in Mirabelles room on her bed. We both sat on opposite sides on the bed waiting for her to re-awaken.

We sat in silence the only thing audiable was Sabrinas deep breathing. Vaughn groaned "What?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head. "Her breathing annoys me." He muttered. This guy had a stort temper.

I laughed "Imagaine if you got married to her" I joked to him. He stuck out his tougne

"Thats not even funny." He complained. I laughed again at Vaughns graoned from behind us so we both stood up and hovered over her. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Wha-what am I doing here?" She asked quietly. Vaughn and I looked at eachother nervously.

"Well you fell over after er... after you walked in to see me and you got knocked out. Straight after Chelsea walked in and we took you here until you woke up." Vaughn explained. I can't belive he covered for me! I'd just knocked her out! i thought Vaughn liked her aswell..

Sabrina blushed. "That sounds like me" she mumbled. "but I thought that I kissed you Vaughn and then Chelsea and I got into a fight!" She blabbed. But when she relized what she had said she blushed and looked at her hands. "Sorry.." She mumbled.

Vaughn blushed too looking at the floor. "Well it must of been a dream" I said. Vaughn and Sabrina both nodded. "I better go.." I said and ran out the room. I went into Julia's and Elliots to find Julia, Kelly and Neal playing together on the open space of the floor. they were playing 'Snakes and Ladders.'

"Neal it's time to go." I said. Neal looked up with his big purple eyes and sighed.

"5 more minutes" He said.

"Neal we have to get the animals in before it gets dark." He pouted.

Julia looked up "I'll bring him home later if you want Chelsea, he's no bother" I smiled, Julia was really good with kids. i always thought this because Julia had never really let go of the kid inside her.

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah, I'll bring him around 6" She said.

"Okay, thanks Julia! I owe you one." I walked out of the room and went back into the main part of the shop. I opened the front door and went to step outside when someone called my name. I turned to see Vaughn behind me.

"Oh. Hi Vaughn! Anything you need?" I asked.

"I... erm, wo-would you, would you go to the firewors festival with me?" He asked.

"When is it?" I didn't even know what the date was today!

"Tomorrow." He said.

So that meant it was the 25th today. Well it's good to know the day.

"Yeah sure! I'll meet you there!" I said. He smiled and nodded.

The fireworks festival with Vaughn.. interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, so I made Chelsea kick Sabrinas ass just for your entertainment! Especiallys Flooprocks and Fanfiction ninjas :)<strong>

**Oh yeah forgot! I give credit to Flooprocks for the whole ass kicking thing :D Thank you again!**

**R&R please!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	15. A bit Lost

**Hehe Vaughnie has a crushie on Chelsea! OMG it rhymed! XD Don't judge me! **

**Naty17: I know it's really random but a little randoms good for everyone, plus I had nothing to write, and people were requesting Chelsea to kick Sabrina's butt. She didn't really kick her BUTT though.. haha. I also got really bored and was like, what good festivals are there in summer, and of course there was the firework festival. Last minute choice but, it'll live. XD**

**If you read above then you can proably guess I have had nothing planned and just been writing whatever comes. So now I have no idea whats gonna happen. Or how long left, I'm guessing not long but who nows right?**

**Thanks Guys!**

**Here's Chapter 15 for you lovley people..**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: A bit Lost.<span>

As Julia promised she did bring back Neal at 6 o'clock and I put in the animals. And I got a full evening of Neal telling me what him, Julia and Kelly had done. Kelly was also a good friend of Neal's but as Kelly was a little younger she isn't as on Neal's communication level as Ross is. But I'm sure they'll become closer as they become older and a few seasons isn't a big diffrence.

I sat Neal in his highchair (I planned on getting rid of it next year) I placed a bottle infront of him and a plate of toast and jam. I sat down with my toast and cup of coffee. We sat and ate our breakfast's in silence.

"Mamma cawn I go wiv Kewy and Rwoss tew duh festival tewnight?" Neal asked. He looked at me with big round eyes.

"Of course Neal." He squealed in delightment. "But after the fireworks are over you come straight back to me, okay? And we'll walk home." He nodded.

We continued to eat breakfast before heading out to another day on the farm. Neal and I walked together holding hands up the feild. Because of not watering them yesterday I had to water them today to prevent them from drying up in the summer heat. Neal watched closely and even offered to help. I helped Neal hold the can as he watered the plants.

He smiled watching the water trickle out of the can and drop into the soil making it darken in colour."Mamma why does duh dirt go dawker when duh water goes on it?"He asked.

"I know it's something to do with light but you don't really need to know, it just does." I said, I didn't want to confuse him with science.

He tilted his head to the side. "Duh light? Like duh one in duh house?" He asked.

I nodded "All light, like the sun" I pointed to the sky He looked up but I brought his head down with my hand. "Don't look directly at the sun Neal, it's not good for your eyes." I told him. He frowned but nodded.

We moved on to the coop and barns I opened the door and quickly seen to the chickens. I came outside where Neal stood at the door of the barn looking straight up at me. "Do I have tew hewp tewday?" Neal said giving me his cutest look.

"Well.. I'll let you off today if you don't want to." I said. I couldn't never resist those eyes of his. He cheered and toddled off to join Dylan, our dog, to play. So I guess it was just me today. I did everything I usually did but I also petted all the animals aswell. I did what I always did and put the stuff in the shipping box and since it was sunny again I would let the animals out. And put them back in just before the festival.

I opened the door wide and most of my livestock and poltury ventured out to get fresh air and to munch on the grass. I looked around trying to find Neal, but I couldn't. I went back into the coop expecting him to have went in there, to make up with the chickens. He never gave up on the freindship. But again he wasn't there. I panicked. I better check the stable.

I ran down to where I kept my horse and looked inside, Chip stood in the stable looking at me. Where was he? I needed to find him! I hopped on Chips back and made him run out the door. We rode around the farm so I could check he definetly wasn't here, and he wasn't.

I rode into the west town. He couldn't of got that far! "Neal? Neal? NEAL!" I called. I bit my lip. What if somethings happened? I went to the beach but in the clear space he was still nowhere to be seen. I went over to the rock only to find Vaughn snoozing against it. I hopped off Chip and poked Vaughn in the sholder. He groaned and looked up at me.

"What?" He mumbled.

"Have you seen Neal?" I asked nervously.

He shook his head "Have you lost him?" He asked camly. I gulped, mabey asking Vaughn wasn't such a good idea... I nodded slowly. He sighed and stood up. "Well we better find him or I'm going to have to kill you." Was he being serious? Now that I think about it he acctuly could be.

I got back onto Chip and we walked back up to the west town. "Where was the last place you saw him?" Vaughn asked, looking straight ahead.

"About 15 minutes ago. I went to see to the animals while he stayed to play with Dylan." I said. My stomach tightned this was my fault. If Neal get's hurt I will never forgive myself!

"Why did you leave him?" Vaughn asked sharply. I guessed he was trying to keep him temper calm.

"B-beacuse he asked if he was allowed to not look after the animals for one day. So I let him. I never thought.." My lip trembeld. I was so nervous.

Vaughn only nodded we got up to infront of Taro's house "You go to the east town, the meadow and the jungle and I'll go to the forest and mountain." Vaughn said to me. I nodded. "We'll meet back here"

Vayghn turned around about to walk away when I said. "Thank you" He stopped before nodding and continuing to the forest. I turned Chip around and we rode around the east town and the up to the jungle and down to the meadow. But when I reached the meadow Gannon stopped me saying that he was setting up the festival.

I went back to where Vaughn and I had parted and waited. With every passing minute I grew more anxious thoughts filling my head, horrible thoughts. I tried so hard to look on the bright side but I couldn't. I guess this was what it was like being a mother. I jumped off Chip and sat on the road my head in my hands. I waited like this for a long time before I heard two sets of footsteps.

I looked up to see Vaughn and Neal walking together holding hands coming towards me. I stood up and ran over to Neal picking him off his feet swining him around. I held him out from me looking at his confused face. I placed him on the ground and lent down to his level.

"Never leave the farm again without mammy!" I said pointing my finger. He looked down upset and nodded. "You scared me today. And Vaughn." I looked up at him. He went to protest but Neal turned around and hugged his calf.

"Thank yew for saving me unca Vaughn" He said. Vaughn looked down at the small boy hugging his leg and smiled. Mabey Vaughn was happy with just being his uncle.

"Just don't run away again." Vaughn said to Neal. Neal kept ahold of Vaughns leg hugging it tightly. Vaughn picked Neal up swinging his over his sholders. Neal squealed in delight as he was whisked from his feet.

A smile grew on my face at the sight of Vaughn and Neal together like this. Neal was so happy with him. I looked at the comparison between them and their features were very similar the only diffrence being, age(of course), my hair colour and Neal had my nose. But the rest was all Vaughn, especially the eye colour.

I stopped my examining, snapping back to reality. Neal would never know though. "Neal your staying with me at the fireworks festival tonight." I said. Neal stopped playing with Vaughns hat to look at me.

"Why~?" He whined.

"'Cause you ran away without me. Without telling me. So this is your punishment." I said. He pouted at me and started picking back at Vaughns hat unhappily. Oh shit I was going with Vaughn. Would Vaughn mind? Ma-

"It's alright Neal I'll be there so we'll have fun" Vaughn said to Neal. Okay mabey he wouldn't mind.

"Really?" Neal asked excitedly. Vaughn nodded.

Vaughn set Neal on his feet smiling at him warmly. "Okay Neal we better go back, and put the animals away before getting dressed for the festival." I said to Neal who was still staring up at Vaughn.

"Cawn I not stay wiv unca Vaughn?" Neal asked sweetly. I shook my head.

"Cmon Neal you'll see Vaughn later." I said. Neal took my hand. I put Neal on Chip before I got on myself. I waved to Vaughn saying thank you before the cantered back to my farm. i put chip back and Neal and I went around the farm puttting away the animals.

* * *

><p>Vaughn greeted us at the meadow with a smile. It was now evening and the Firewor festival had just begun. The meadow was decorated no diffrent than usual, except from the huge bonfire. Neals eyes widened when he saw the big fire. As Vaughn lea us through the crowd I greeted everyone I walked past. Neal held my hand and he, unhappily, followed Vaughn and I to the back of the feild.<p>

We sat down on the soft grass, Vaughn to my right and Neal on my knee. I knew Neal would be scared of the loud bangs so I was glad Vaughn had brought us back here. But mabey Vaughn just wanted to be away from the crowds.

We sat waiting for the fireworks to begin in complete silence, the only thing to be heard was the other islanders on the other side of the meadow. "Thank you, again" I said to Vaughn. Breaking the silence.

He turned to me and tipped his hat "No problem."

"And I'm sorry for pulling you into it." I apologized.

He shook his head, swiftly. "No need, I wouldn't want my,erm... nephew to be lost." I smiled gratefully.

Was he saying nephew for Neal or was that what he wanted to belive? It was proably both, I guess I wanted to ask him but I didn't. It was a weird question anyway. We sat for longer waiting before Gannons boom of a voice filled the meadow. "This evenings Fireworks may begin!" He yelled. And as he said the last word a firework spurted up in the air filling the sky with gold sparkles.

Neal jumped and buried his head in my chest. "Mamma wat dat sound?" He asked. More booms went off and he put his hands over his ears. I put my hands over his and turned him around to face where the fireworks were going off.

Even more went off making the sky shimmer in blue. Neals eyes grew wide mezmarized by the millions of little lights. Neal must of either got used to the sound or was ignoring it because after that he never even flinched by the loud bangs. He just looked up at the sky, fasinated. Neal shook his head indicating for me to stop covering his ears. I uncupped them and put them behind me.

My left on landed right on Vaughn's making my stomach flip. I lifted up my hand embarressed and put it next to his instead. I looked at Vaughn's face which was flushed by our sudden contact. "Sorry" I murmered. But I think it was too low for Vaughn to catch.

We watched the fireworks for an hour until the show was over. Neal frowened when he relized there was no more. "Mamma why der no more?" He asked, upset.

"Because Gannon has no more to set off." I told him. He frowened once again

"When will der be more?"

We all stood up and started to walk back to everyone on the island."This time next year."

"Can we come back?" Neal asked. I nodded. He cheered.

Vaughn chuckled from beside me. I looked at him and smirked, when he relized I had heard him he brought his hat over his eyes. Everyone was talking in groups to eachother. Kelly was here with Elliot and Julia and Ross with Denny and Lanna. Neal looked at me pleading with his eyes to go over with them to play. I sighed but let him go.

Vaughn grunted "You shouldn't of let him go" I rolled my eyes.

"And you've got so good at parenting, have you?" I smirked when he blushed. We faced eachother and I raised an eyebrow. "Well go on then what would you have said?" I asked.

"I would of said no." I said simply.

"Yeah but his eyes are so adorable! I can never resist them!" I whined. Vaughn blushed slightly at my comment and I blushed too when I relized.

Vaughn coughed "Well you have to" He said not looking me in the eye.

I sighed "I guess so.."

* * *

><p>Vaughn walked Neal and I back to our house before returning home himself. Neal gave him a hug and I kissed his cheek before we retreated inside. I knew I was red, my face flushed to the brightest of reds. Not only because Neal pointed it out by asking if I had a fever but because my face was beating with embarrassment.<p>

Neal decided to cuddle in with me in my bed that night. Not wanting to be alone, and neither did I.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Did you enjoy it? I know I didn't put alot of detail about Chelsea kissing Vaughn on the cheek but I got really bored and wanted to end this quickly, it is 500 more words than what I usuallly write! You guys are lucky!<strong>

**Oh and I don't now if I had named the horse or if I had even got a horse in this but hay-hoe, Chelsea has one now! Deal with it:)**

**R&R Please!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	16. Blue Moon

**Can you belive it? 16 chapters! At this point last chapter it would be the end of the story! OMG! Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**LynAnn1996: I know right Neal is so cute! you have to love him :3. Neal calls Vaughn uncle because he calls all the other boys on the island that including; Denny, Mark and Elliot. Like he calls Lanna, Julia and Natalie auntie! So because he dosen't know about Vaughn he's his uncle for now.**

**Fanfiction Ninja: Hehe I say that too my friends too. Woo! Velsea forever!**

**OMG! I got 50 reviews! I'm so happy! :DD Thank you so much.**

**Thank you! And I don't own Harvest Moon :(**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: Blue Moon<span>

Neal and I were going to Julia's, as usual. It was the ninth of autumn and only one week from Kelly's birthday! It was also two weeks since the firework festival. We opened the door to see Elliot and Kelly playing on the floor. Julia was cooking in the kitchen and I guess Mirabelle was out for the day. "Hi Kelly, unca Elli!" Neal yelled. Elliot looked up and smiled. Kelly stood up and toddled over to us and gave Neal a hug.

"Hi Elliot. Hey Julia!" I called.

"Hiya! Make yourself at home!" Julia called from the kitchen. I kissed the top of Neals head and went into the kitchen. I sat at the table. "Oh Vaughn wants to see you." Julia told me.

"Oh, okay I guess I'll see you later then." I said and to the back of the shop. It was the middle of the day so I guessed Vaughn was still in the animal pens. As usual Vaughn was in the back taking care of the animals. He hadn't heard me so crept up behind him and jumped on his back.

"Rawrrr!" I screamed.

"Chelsea, how many times have I told you? Your not an Lion!" He said standing up. I still had my arms around his neck, so when he stood up my feet were off the ground. I landed on my feet and crossed my arms over my chest pouting.

"Your spoiling the dream Vaughn!" I said acting upset. He chuckled.

"Sorry, but not all dreams come true" He said softly. And then deja vu struck, but I think it happened to both of us because we both stood there a bit shocked. We both shook our heads and blinked a few times.

"So you wanted me?" I asked. Vaughn raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Oh just-"

"Julia" Vaughn finished for me. I nodded. We knew her so well, always matchmaking. I went over to the animals a started to pat a sheep. The sheep 'baaad' happily rubbing it's head against my leg. "He sure likes you." Vaughn said bending down to pat the cow beside the sheep I was patting.

I smiled at the sheep "I'm sure it's because he can smell my animals off of me." I turned to Vaughn and smiled. He smiled slightly back at me. We gazed at eachother I looked in his eyes not seeing the usual coldness or the usual defence. I t was like I could see the real Vaughn. And that made me feel warm.

My eyes flicked down to Vaughns lips for a second before returning to his eyes. I blushed when he done the same thing. Vaughn raised his hand to my face and pulled me closer. I could feel his breath against my skin, the tips of our noses touched. My eyes flicked closed and I took in a breath. Our lips touched lightly making my body shiver, I leaned in closer so our lips were pressed together.

We pulled apart looking at eachother. We both blushed and looked away. "Chelsea?" Vaughn asked quietly still looking in the opposite direction than me.

"Hmm?"

"Would you.. w-wpuld you, be my girlfreind?" Vaughn asked so low I just caught it. I turned my head as did he I looked in his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, Vaughn. I would love to."

He bit his bottem lip. "You don't have t-" I cut him off by kissing him sweetly. He blushed and stood up. He held out his hand to help me up as well. "I guess we better tell Julia." Vaughn muttered.

"We don't have to. We'll keep it quiet low for awhile and then we can when were ready." I told him. Vaughn nodded.

"Thanks" He murmered. I nodded. We walked back through to the main room side by side our sholders just brushing against eachother.

No-one was in the main room so we went through to the kitchen where, Neal, Kelly, Julia and Elliot was eating their meals. "Vaughn, Chelsea sit down and eat" Julia said as we walked in. Vaughn and I grabbed a bowl of whatever Julia had made and sat down at the table. I looked down at the substance infront of me and bit my lip nervously.

I took my spoon and forced some in my mouth. For Julia this had to have been her best work. Apart from really simple recipes that her mam helped her with. "So are you guys dating yet?" Julia asked. We both blushed but said nothing.

Neal and Kelly looked up to Elliot for him to tell them what 'dating' meant but Elliot just shook his head and they went back to eating. "I knew you would Vaughn! I did hear you last night!" She said smirking at him. Vaughn turned redder and used his hat to cover his face.

"So when will you be getting married? Having k- well you know what I mean.." Julia said almost grinning at this point.

Kelly looked at Julia confused "But awen't yew and daddy mawied? Why would unca Vaughn and auntie Chesea get mawied" I glared at Julia who only froze, making an oops face.

"Mamma?" Neal asked looking between Vaughn and I. I sighed, great, just great.

Julia composed herself and looked at Kelly. "Well you see a long time ago before you were born Vaughn and Ch-"

"JULIA!" I yelled.

She looked at me confused "What?"

I gave her a glare. She shrugged but didn't say anything more."We'll tell you when your older.!I said. The children pouted.

"How much owder?" Neal asked.

"Not much" I said. Neal smiled brightly and continued till he finished his food. Everyone finished their food and put the dishes in the sink. I had lost my appetite so I poured the food down the sink.

Everyone went into the main room to play with Neal and Kelly while I stayed behind to wash up. I filled the sink with hot, soapy water took out a scrubber and got to washing. I felt arms go around my waist holding me tightly. "Lost your appetite?" Vaughns voice said in my ear. I shivered at how close he was.

"Yeah" I whispered.

"You'll get hungry later." He told me.

I shrugged "I guess.."

"Would you want to have something to eat with me later?" He asked. I turned to face him and nodded. "What time do you want me to come?"

"Be at my house at seven, okay?" He nodded. We finished of with the dishes and went to join everyone.

* * *

><p>I looked at the clock it was already quater past where was he? I never knew Vaughn to be late. Neal was in bed and I had been sitting waiting for the half hour. And me being impatient took the fifteen minutes to be a VERY long time. I rose and went straight for the door as soon as I heard a light knock.<p>

Vaughn was standing in the door way wearing his usual black shirt and jeans but he was wearing black shoes and was without his vest and hat. He smiled sheepishly as I looked him over not used to seeing him like this. "Hi" I said.

"Hey" I moved out the way to let him into my house. He looked around and sat down at the table. "So where we going tonight?" He asked.

"Were staying here" I said swinging my arms out. He raised an eyebrow. "What? I couldn't just leave Neal! Plus I cooked" I smiled and went over to my kitchen to serve out the food. "We're having it now if you don't mind."

"No problem. Y'know Julia would of took care of him, if you wanted to go out." Vaughn told me.

"I know but I would be really uneasy." I said as I placed the food onto the two plates. I walked back over to the table with the two plates of food and set them down. "What do you want to drink?" I asked.

"Could I have milk?" Vaughn asked.

"Milk?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He only nodded. I shrugged and went to get a glass of milk and a glass of red wine. "Are you even old enough to drink?" Vaughn asked. I rolled my eyes and ignored the question. I wasn't that young!

Vaughn and I talked all night. About everything and by the end of the night it was like I had knowen Vaughn my whole life. Yes, Vaughn was cold and sometimes a jerk but I guess all it took was just to get to know him. I kissed Vaughn goodnight when he left, cleaned up and went to bed, where my dreams were filled of Vaughn.

* * *

><p><strong>:D I really had to put that the whole way thorugh I was writing this I was grinning like this. I know Vaughn was a litlle OOC but i thought he was cute! So I'm keeping him the way he is! <strong>

**I hope you liked it! And I now have a plan :D Yes, yes I do, took me all this time. But unfortunetly it means that our story is quickly coming to an end! :'( I know, I know it's extremly sad...**

**Thanks R&R please!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	17. Short Notice

**Hello my lovilies! So have you enjoyed this story so far? You have? Well thats just great! :3**

**Yep two thingies in one day how good is that? I'm on a friking roll! So anyway...**

**I don't own Harvest Moon and shit. Sadly.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17: Short Notice.<span>

Two seasons. It's been two seasons since Vaughn and I got together and it's only a week before Neals third birthday. The whole island does now know that were dating, except from Kelly, Neal and Ross who don't quite understand it. Taro rambled on alot about imprtant it was that we were both there for Neal. And how the sooner we told him the better.

Natalie and Mark got married last season and Natalie is now pregnant. I bet the baby will be so cute! And according to Julia Pierre and Sabrina are seacretly dating, as they spend alot of time together. I don't know what's going on but frankly I don't care. Lanna is also pregnant again with a girl this time! Lanna is so excited the baby may just come out!

My first cow Jill died a few days ago, I was deverstated but Vaughn gave me a small calf to replace Jill. No cow ever relly replace Jill but my new calf, Cosmo is extremly cute.

It was a wednesday morning and Neal a I were taking care of our farm. Neal has gotten alot better at taking care of the animals and he has his own little watering can. He does have to refil it alot more than me so he only gets one set of 3X3 crops done while I do the rest, but I know he enjoys doing it.

Kelly was getting better with speech aswell which means her and Neal talk alot more, in there own way. It's so cute when they play together i would think they could be together in the future but there kinda of related, so mabey not.

I finished off by putting everything we had to ship in the shipping box adn we went to get some lunch. I made us cheese sandwiches and poured out two glasses of juice.

"Mamma is Vaughn cumin' today?" Neal asked.

"I'm not sure dear he proably has work." I said. He nodded and took a bite out of his sandwich. Neal and Vaughn had growen really close over the time we had been together. I finished my sandwich and asked Neal if he was, he wasn't so I went over to the sink to wash my plate.

I whistled a happy tune as I walked over to the sink. I continued to whistle while washing the dishes until two hands covered my eyes making me scream and drop the plate. I heard Neal giggle and a chukle from behind me. I spun around and whacked Vaughn on the arm "That was not funny!" This made them both laugh harder.

"You're so funny when you're angry" Vaughn laughed. I pouted.

"Thanks" I mumbled sarcastically.

Vaughn looked at me seriously "Sarcasim is the lowest form of wit y'know" He told me. I stuck out my tounge and sat opposite Neal who was still giggling. I stuck my tounge out to Neall too before smiling widley at him. Vaughn joined us at the table and we waited for Neal to finish.

"Mamma what we doing to day?" Neal asked as we all walked out the door. I shrugged

"what do you want to do?" I asked Neal.

Neal thought before jumping up and down singing "Beach! Beach! Beeaach!" Vaughn and I laughed.

"Okay, the beach it is" We walked down to the beach and Neal ran straight over to where Denny and Ross were. Denny was fishing and Ross was watching closley. Vaughn and I sat on the sand together and watched the three of them. I sighed in happiness "This is so perfect"

"Yeah." Vaughn agreed. I laced my fingers through his. His hands were rough, but were sofened by the black, fingerless gloves on his palms. "Chels, would you marry me?" Vaughn asked quietly.

"Are you proposing?" I asked excitedly. Vaughn nodded pulling out a blue feather. I squealed and pulled Vaughn close to me hugging him tight. "I love you Vaughn" I told him over and over.

He laughed at me excitment "You too Chels."

I examined the blue feather on my hand looking at the indevidual strands. It was beautiful, it was an amazing blue aswell, much better than a ring. "So should we have the cermony next week when you get back?" I asked.

Vaughn shook his head "Why wait?" He said. I looked at him confused.

"Vaughn you're only here tomorrow and then you're away again till the wednesday." I said.

He nodded. "I know" I went to say something but he cut me off "I'm saying why don't we get married.. tomorrow!" I raised both of my eyebrows, tomorrow!

"We can't prepare a wedding in less than a day!" I exclaimed.

He waved his hand "Yeah we can, all we do is tell the whole town to go to the church tomorrow, in formal wear, 'cause we're getting married. And we'll tell Nathen. It dosen't have to be anything special." I smiled and nodded, I guess it didn't need to be that fancy. I'd already had one of those..

I stood up wiping the sand off of my clothes and went over to Denny "Denny could you take care of Neal for like, 20 minutes? Vaughn and I need to do something." Denny turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, sure thing! I'll be here all day!" Denny grinned. I waved to Neal and joined Vaughn at the entrance of the beach. We walked up to the animal shop hand in hand to tell Mirabelle about our engagment.

"Mirabelle?" I said as we entered.

"Just here!" Mirabelle said from behind the counter. Julia was there too with Elliot and Kelly. Kelly was drawing in a picture book and Julia, Mirabelle and Elliot were talking together.

"We were just talking about you two!" Julia sang. Vaughn rolled his eyes.

We walked over to them and stood directly infront of all of them. "We have great news! Vaughn do you wanna say or should I?" I said looking at Vaughn excitment buzzing inside me. Vaughn shrugged.

"You can." he murmered.

I grinned "Vaughn and I are engaged!" I burst out.

Julia squealed jumping up pulling us two into a bear hug. "OMG! Congratrs!" She yelled almost bursting our eardrums. Vaughn sighed heavily, proably annoyed at Julia's attack.

"What engawgment?" Kelly asked Elliot.

"Their getting married, sweety" Elliot replied. Kelly made a 'awha' noise and went back to drawing.

Mirabelle came around from the counter and gave us both individual hugs "Congratulations I'm so happy. I knew you would! So when's the cermony?" Mirabelle asked cheerfully.

Vaughn and I glanced at eachother. Vaughn didn't say anything so I decided to speak. "Can you do us a favour?" I asked them all. They all nodded in sync. "Could you please tell the island to come to the church, tomorrow in formal wear." I said quietly.

"Tomorrow!" They all said. We both nodded. "Why tomorrow?" Mirabelle asked.

"Why not?" I said nervously.

Mirabelle went through her options before shrugging "I guess non! We'll go tell the island! And you tell Nathen. But I want Chelsea for you to bring you old wedding dress later today! Is that okay?" Mirabelle asked. We all nodded.

Elliot and Kelly headed to Taro's, Chen's and Gannon's. Julia and Mirabelle went to Regis's, Pierre's, Lanna's, the hotel and the diner and cafe. and of course Vaughn and I quickly went to the church to tell Nathen and Alisa the news.

* * *

><p><span>The next day...<span>

I stood at the bac of the church sitting looking at my relection, my hair was up tied in a bun with little flowers in my hair. I was wearing the dress I had worn for Denny and I's wedding but Mirabelle had ajusted it so it was cut up to my knee. She had also sowen on some thin straps, the dress did look diffrent and I liked the new way it looked.

the dress also symbolised me, as I was still me but a new kind of me. Because I am a diffrent person to who I was all four years back when I married Denny. And I was proud of that I was proud of all the things I've done in the past few years, even if some aren't the best of who I am. But they have made me who I am. And today would be the last time I would walk down this isle as the main lead.

I looked at my three bridesmaids, Julia, my head bridesmaid. Natalie, my second and Kelly, who would be walking down with Julia. i stood up an pulled my two best friends into a hug. I knew they were confused on why I did this but they hugged me back.

The music started and we let Natalie go down the isle. I held Julia's sholders "You know you're my best frined right?" She nodded a bit confused. I smiled and gave her one last hug before she went down the isle aswell. I watched her go down the isle and my heart rate picked up when I saw Vaughn and Neal waiting at the end of the isle.

Julia reached the end of the isle and most of the heads in the crowd turned to face my direction. I stepped out and walked down watching my footing. Everyone was here, even Sabrina. But I think she was here for Pierre's and Regis's sake, not hers. I smiled at people as I walked down the isle. I reached the end and joined hands with Vaughn.

Nathen started the ceromony and everyone was silent. We said our vows kissing at the end, where everyone clapped. Vaughn, Neal and I walked out of the church together followed by all of the villagers. The whole island was lead back to the meadow where Julia and Mirabelle had set up a party this morning.

The party was a great way to start off my marriage and our first dance was rememroable. When the party was over Julia offered to keep Neal for the night and allowed Vaughn and I to leave together. We left before the party ended but we had already seen everyone.

Vaughn stumbled into our house as he held me up bridal style. "Welcome home!" Vaughn said. He set me on my feet and leant down to swiftly kiss me.

"So.. what do you want to do?" I asked. I knew what it was gonna be, it would be what all couples done on there first night together.

Vaughn shook his head "I dunno what about you?" he asked cheekily.

"Hmm..." I put my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly "Lemme think..." We pressed our bodies together kissing passionatly. i dug my finger in his silver hair pulling him closer. We fell onto the bed still pressed together. I slipped off my dress as he unbuttoned his shirt and his trousers.

* * *

><p>I sat up in bed looking to my left to see a sleeping Vaughn next to me, breathing deeply. I smiled at his sleeping form his face was so cute when fully relaxed. Last night was the best night like that I had ever had. The last time I had done that with Vaughn it was for revenge but that was all passion.<p>

"Mornin' mrs Vaults." Vaughn said sleepily. I blushed, that could take time..

"Morning" I said. I lay back in bed cuddling into Vaughn, my husband. He kissed the top of my head pulling me even closer.

We lay together for a long time just feeling our bodies against eachother. "Would you have another child with me?" Vaughn asked.

I looked up at him was he serious? "Is that what you want?" I asked. He looked down at me and nodded.

"I missed the first two years of Neals life. But I don't want to do that to our next child. I want to be there for everything. For their first word, their first step, everything." He said. I looked into his eyes, his beautiful purple eyes.

"If thats what you want I want it to. And since we didn't use.. any.. y'know..." I smiled sheepishliy.

Vaughn blushed. "Yeah I know.."

We cuddled up more and went back to sleep for a long while.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww... their married! Yep I didn't want to wait a week so I was like yeah we'll have it the next day! Yeah :) So that why it's called short notice. If you haven't noticed. I think I like this chapter, even if it's kinda quick. By hay-hoe. <strong>

**So thanks! R&R please!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	18. Epilouge

**So this is it! the final chapter A.K.A the epilouge. I can't belive it either! It's the end of another story! It's the end of my Blue Moon stuff, even if there was only two stories anyway but still... D': So I hope you like them if you've read all of this story and Blue Moon thank you sooooooo much for the suppot and if you've only read this version please read my other version, Blue Moon. **

**Oh and I got more reviews on this story than Blue Moon :DD I have to admit I like this one better too! Yayyy!**

**Penny Toughgirl: Thanks for all the reviews, and yeah school does take over :/**

**Floopyrocks: Nope! But this is.. :(**

**Also if you like my wirting please read my other stuff too! thank you so, so, so, much guys! **

**So for the last time, enjoy...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18: Epilouge<span>

"So, your my daddy?" Neal asked looking up at Vaughn, Vaughn and I nodded slowly. "Yayy! Daddy!" Neal cheered running around the table giving Vaughn a hug. Vaughn laughed pulling Neal onto his lap giving him a proper hug. "Why didn't yew tell me sooner?" Neal asked into Vaughns chest.

"Well there's been some difficulties, but there all sorted now. So we can be a family now!" I said. Neal looked at me grinning.

"You mean it's going to be us thwee forevea, and evea? As one family?" Neal asked excitedly.

Vaughn chuckled "Well, mabey just one more addition." Vaughn said patting my stomach. I looked down at the tiny, tiny bump. It wasn't noticble but I could tell as my stomach was usually extremaly flat from all of the farm work.

"Really? How?" Neal asked tipping his head to the side looking at Vaughn.

Vaughn shook his head "I'll tell you when your older." Vaughn winked at Neal.

"Old people always say that!" Neal protested. Vaughn patted his head

* * *

><p>Two sesons in and I was ready to pop! I never remembered being this big being pregnant with Neal. I never worked on the farm or took care of any of my animals, it's not like I didn't want to and I was sure I would be able to with some help. it's just I wasn't allowed to. After my first season of being pregnant Vaughn wouldn't allow me to work.<p>

Vaughn now lived on the island 6 days a week and then worked away on the throught those six days we'd spend alot of time together, even if he was working. Neal loved having his dad around all the time, it was like Vaughn was always here. I couldn't imagiane life without him.

I wasn't even sure Neal even remembered life without him!

Neal and I went down to Julia's to visit the family. Vaughn was already there, as he still worked with Mirabelle sometimes too. As soon as we entered Kelly came running over to Neal giving him a hug "Cuzie!" She squealed. Neal laughed in a high pitch tone and hugged her back. Ross came running over too and joined in with the hug.

The three toddlers let go of eachother and all sung a little song. Then they all ran off to play. I shook my head and wadled into the kitchen where Julia, Elliot, Lanna, Denny, Mirabelle and Vaughn was.

"Wow! You are getting big!" Lanna said. Lanna held her baby girl, Jemma in her arms rocking her slowly. Jemma was so small and fragile and she had her eyes closed. Jemma was only a week old and already had some blonde hair sticking out of her head.

"I bet it's twins!" Julia said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes "Yeah right."

Julia shrugged "I bet I'm right.." She mumbled. Elliot squeezed her hand kissing her cheek.

Vaughn walked over to me from the corner of the room kissing me quickly before leaning down to press his ear against my stomach. After listning for awhile he kissed the place he had his ear against and stood up. "I'm not sure, mabey." Vaughn said facing me.

"I can't belive your taking her side!" I folded my arms and looked away.

"I-I'm not! It's ju-" I cut him by pressing my index finger to his lips.

I laughed at his facial expession I removed my finger and quickly replaced it with my lips for a short second. "I was only joking."

"I knew that.." He mumbled. I laughed again. Vaughn was so cute.

* * *

><p>It was almost time, I was only a week or so off of giving birth. And I decided to go to the Harvest Goddess's pond to pray to the Harvest Goddess about the birth of my child. I usually didn't do anything like this but I felt I needed to show my respects to the Goddess as well. I knelt down beside the pond and closed my eyes prying for the birth of the baby to be safe.<p>

Mabey I could talk to Aurella, it had been a long time. I picked up a blue mist flower and chucked it into the pond. As usual there was a flash of green that shimmered before the Harvest Goddess appeared. She smiled sweetly at me. "Hello Chelsea. It's been awhile." She said. I nodded in agreement. "Looking forward to the next birth?" She asked me.

I shrugged "Not the pain" I laughed, she laughed also.

"So why did you come?" Aurella asked.

"I wanted to pray for a healthy birth for my child." I said.

The Harvest Goddess nodded. "Of course, you know Chelsea you've made my life a little difficult for the past 5 years or so." The green haired woman told me. I tipped my head sideways, what did she mean? I knew she had heard me when she opened her mouth to speak again. "Well, you know when I said that you wenrt meant to go and see Denny at Lannas until the morning? And not have sex with Vaughn?" I nodded. "Well let's just say you could of had it difrently, well not really but kind of. Do you wanna see?" Aurella asked.

I thought, did I want to see how my life could of turned out? Well I guess that could be cool.. "Yeah sure!" I said.

The Harvest Goddess stretched out her hand for me to take. I took her hand and a wave of images filled my head;

(**If you have read Blue Moon you don't have to read this, if you have't there are spoilers here! But if you want you ccan read it..)**

_They started that night when Denny left but instead of getting up I lay in bed and went to sleep. I awoke the next morning and went to apologize and thats when I caught them making out in the dorr way, just like I had that morning too. I ran back to my house and went straight for the barns to cry. Vaughn found me and I admitted to him I didn't love Denny anymore. Vaughn went to kiss me but I rejected it _-well I was good in this one.-_ I then went to get Denny's worst presant and when I was halfway up the mountain I found Natalie crying. She told me she had been dumped by Pierre and I told her I was divorcing Denny._

_It then went on to the evening, and Denny forgot about our anniversary. I then told him that I had caught him and Lanna and Denny tryed to apologize but I started screaming at him _-I sure was short tempered in this version too, but then I am now- _I told him I didn't want children and he got all mad. I told him I wanted a divorce and even though he was mad he was extremly upset. We got the divorce two days later. _

_I had a sleepover at Julia's and that night the Harvest Goddess invaded my dreams telling me about fates..? And because of that I went to see her the next morning too and she explained a little to me about them. I then caught Sabrina kissing Vaughn and unike my other experience I ran away. Later that day I went down to Chen's store and was caght by Pierre who asked me on a date! But was interupted by Vaugh dropping a crate on his foot. When he walked away I rejected Pierre and went back home to put away my stock. After doing so I went to ind Vaughn._

_I found him in the meadow under a tree... _the pictures suddenly sped up wizzing past in my head. "These bits are so boring" Aurella said. She kept going until she stopped on a picture that looked like what would be the Starry Night festival. _Vaughn and I were sitting under a tree, I had Vaughns coat drapped over my sholders and we were leaning in ready for a kiss. _so this would be our first kiss, so romantic. _but then Natalie interupted it by calling for me. Vaughn and I blushed deeply and after Mark and Natalie had left tried to make up excuses on why we were so close._

_The next morning I was confronted by Julia, Natalie and Vaughn, and of course it was about the previous night. _The Harvest Goddess skipped on again unitl I was walking down the isle in the church _at first I thought that it was my wedding but when I went to sit down next to Natalie and Vaugh I relized that it was Julia's. Vaughn made comments on the wedding to me, including why he didn't agree with the marriage. It was then the after party and everyone was up dancing, including Vaughn and I. I asked Vaughn to come with me to the new years festival. He eventuly agreed and walked me back to my house._

And agin it skipped on to the final countdown to new year._ while counting down I made a wish to the Harvest Goddess, that at new year I would kiss my fate. When the countdown ended and there was still no kiss I sighed and closed my eyes. But when I least expected it Vaughn leant odwn and kissed my softly. Mirabelle and Taro commented on Vaughn and I's kiss making us both embarresed._

_For two seasons Vaughn I were together, before Vaughn moved in with me. I also tricked the Harvest Goddess into telling me that Vaughn was my fate. I couldn't belive I didn't already know... _

_Vaughn proposed to me and I accepted (of course) but the Harvest Goddess did punish me for tricking her and told me sthat I had to visit her once a season or I would always be unhappy. So I agreed. _Skipping on five years _I was married and had two children_. _Neal and a girl named Melissa. seeing the name in my head made me instanly fall in love with it, I knew Vaughn and I had that as a possible name but now I knew it would be called Melissa, if it was a girl. The pictures ended with Vaughn, Neal, Melissa and I standing in the middle of my feild. Vaughn and I kissing and my two children making disgusted faces._

The Harvest Goddess brought me back to relity, I blinked and shook my head. I guess that would of been the easier way, the better way with less pain and confusion. "I think I like my life better." I said to the Harvest Goddess.

"Really? You would rather have this life than the other one?" She asked me. "'Cause I can let you have that life."

It was a good life, but it wasn't the life for me. "No, I like the way I am now, and the experiences that I've had have made me who I am. So I think I would rather have this life over that one." Aurella was obviously confused but accepted my decision.

"Whatever you want.."

I thanked the Goddess and went back to my home.

* * *

><p><span>One year later<span>

It had been just under a year since I had my twins, Melissa and Ethan. Julia was so excited about it and couldn't stop saying how right she was. Neal was so happy to have two new siblings and excited to have a baby brother. Ethan has silver hair and blue eyes and Melissa is silver haired aswell but has purple eyes. They don't look anything alike except from their hair.

I told Vaughn about what had happened if I had chose diffrently, I think he thought I was crazy but when I asked him which version he prefered he awnsered with this one because we have Ethan now in our lives and all that seperation was good so he could be ready for a child in his own time after relizing how much he really did love children. And the way he put it was the best way to put why this other turn was so much better.

"What you thinking?" Vaughn asked me hugging me from behind kissing my neck softly.

"Nothing.." I said, molding myself against him. We stood on the beachwatching our children play with every other child on the island. All of the adults were there watching there own children while spending time with their partner. Vaughn and I went and sat down in an empty spot on the beach Vaughn sat down first and I sat down in the middle of his long legs. I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes. Vaughn kissed my forehead and I sighed happily.

I was so glad I had chose this other turn.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, so it's finished? I guess it is... IT'S SO SAD! *cries in a corner* I-I.. I ho-hope.. I can't do it! Just let me compose myself... <strong>

**Yep LynAnn1996 I couldn't decided between having a girl and a boy so I decided to have both! Bet you never saw THAT coming! :D Or mabey you did...**

**Yeah the whole thing with Blue Moon and shit was pretty long, but I had nothing else to put! So I put that but I got kinda bored with it and skipped most of it out, yep I'm a lazy ass. And I did acctuly consider making it end back i Blue Moon to make it a real shocker but I couldn't do it and I really wanted Chelsea to have twins! **

**I'm ready to say it... I hope you enjoyed it.. :'( I love you all for reading this. And I won't be making any sequels or rewrites or anything! This is the complete and utter end! I know heartbreaking right? BUT! If you like my story then please read my other stories! Oh and I know Blue Moon is in real bad condition, I'm fixing it bit by bit but untill I do it all over there are alot of typos and errors and shit so sorry for that..**

**Thank you so much!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


End file.
